


Anthem of the Lost

by Kon13



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mythology, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loki's Kids, Pain, Romance, The Nine Realms, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kon13/pseuds/Kon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's life had lost all purpose. She waited and waited. Months she waited for him, looked for him, trusted in him. He left her for his home and hadn't returned. So, why is his brother coming asking if she'd seen him? All she knew was that she was the only one left who could save Loki from his own Hel. And she would find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Voice

Before I get this started, I really wanted to thank my dear cyber-sis, The Character's Death for everything she has done for me and continued to help and support me. You could never be replaced in my heart, love. Sorry I'm such a terrible drug dealer, making you wait so long. lol

And without further adieu,

**Anthem of the Lost**

**His Voice**

**Chapter One**

Her life had lost all purpose. She waited and waited. Nine months she waited for him, looked for him, trusting in him. He didn't promise that he would come back, but he said that he would try, but he hadn't come back. He went back to Asgard and she hadn't seen him since. She could understand his decision. That was his home. His family was there. His mother, father, even his brother, all waiting for him to come home.

She waited for any sign of the storm that meant he was coming back, but none ever came. Now, she sat alone, left in that small work space she had made for herself. Erik had gone. S.H.I.E.L.D had hired him onto their staff, utilizing his expertise for whatever they needed now. Darcy had run off at the end of her internship, saying she couldn't take anymore of her depression. And her mother? That was a completely different story she did _not_ want to think on.

So now she was all alone. No family, no friends, and now, no hope.

Jane wiped a stray tear from her cheek with her forefinger and took another sip from her nearly empty glass. This had become her midnight habit. Sitting at her workstation, a glass of wine in her right hand and the bottle in the left. She refilled her glass tentatively.

She would drift asleep at some point during the afternoon, then wake up in tears later in the night. She'd make her way to the fridge, pour herself a glass of wine, and contemplate whether she should put the bottle back. Not thinking on it long, she would then walk to her desk, pull herself into her chair and sip away. Her mind would wander of course, and it always ended on him.

Her thoughts of him, only a whisper in her mind, but they held such anguish and guilt. Had she done something? Had she not done something? No matter how hard she thought, she could never find the answer.

At first she was understanding when he left. Then she was angry, angry for so long, and after the anger passed? She had nothing but pain. Unwanted thoughts would enter her mind like, he had found another woman back on Asgard. Or it had only been a fling and instead of facing her, he would just disappear from her life forever.

Jane slammed the bottle on the desk, splashing the dark liquid across the desk's surface. She was _not_ a plaything for him! She was a strong, intelligent woman! Capable of so much more than he gave her credit for! Who was _he_ to decide that she was worthless? That she could not give him what any other woman could? She may not be as experienced as him in some things, but he had lived so many lives to her one! How could he expect that from her! She could hear his patronizing voice.

 _Keeping to the hopes of a mortal? What purpose would that serve me? You are nothing! You never were and you never will be!_ His voice spat in her face.

"Stop it." Jane whispered, her shoulders slumped a fraction, tears falling from her chin.

 _All you hold is a false pretense of what you hoped would be!_ His voice continued harshly, surrounding her.

"Be quiet!" Jane sobbed softly, pressing her hands to her eyes, still holding her glass with a trembling hand.

A voice spoke behind her now, sounding almost tormented. "-Jane."

"I said be quiet!" Jane screamed, throwing her glass mid-turn. The glass shattered against the wall, the wine dripping down in a dark stain.

A figure stood there, clad in the other worldly armor of an Asgardian. She sucked in a breath, unsure whether it were some trick or reality. She had met this man before, but only briefly.

"T- Thor?" She hiccuped.

A dismal smile lifted the corners of the golden prince's lips and he simply nodded.

"W- What are you- How did you-"

"The door was not barred. I did not think anyone would be here, but I thought a search should still be made." Thor tipped his head to the side, his smile wavering, his eyes never left hers, questioning.

Jane suddenly became aware of her tears and turned back to her desk, grabbing a tissue and roughly wiped them away. "Why are you here?" Her voice quivered ever so slightly with false strength.

"I needed to speak with you."

Jane couldn't help the breath of laughter that escaped her lips. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the future king of Asgard." She retorted, not bothering to face him again as she lifted the bottle of wine to her lips. Thor did not snap back at her as she had expected.

"I need your help Lady Jane. Heimdall cannot see him and I have looked everywhere I can think of. I fear what he is getting himself into."

Jane shook her head. "Heimdall? No wait, who are you talking about?" Jane swiveled back around to face him.

"Loki." Thor spoke gently. "It is my brother whom I search for."

"Loki?" She questioned softly.

Jane's heart felt as if it had frozen inside her chest. Breathing had become difficult, coming in short, labored breaths. She could feel what little hum she had in her veins die instantly, leeching her body of any warmth that it held moments ago. Her vision blurred and the world seemed to twist into something bleached of color and life.

For a moment she saw nothing, felt nothing but screaming pain. The next, Thor's face loomed over hers. His lips moving, but she heard nothing for a moment before his voice finally broke through. "-Jane!"

Jane winced and placed a hand to her head. "I'm fine." She croaked through a suddenly parched throat, sitting up slowly. Thor's hands still held her shoulders as she held her head in her hands.

"What is wrong?" Thor urged.

"I- I don't-" She shook her head weakly, trying to process what just happened.

_Jane._

Jane flinched, eyes searching the room for the source, hands trembling strongly.

Thor's hands, shaking her gently, voice deep with worry. "Lady Jane, what is it?"

Jane's legs pressed tightly against her chest, fingers strained painfully. Her body convulsed, forcing her body to curl in on itself against the unknown threat as darkness enveloped her vision once more.

"Lady Jane! Lady Jane, listen to me! Look at me- Jane!" Thor's voice seemed so far away, as if a galaxy away. A chill enveloped her, something gripped her hand, awkwardly through painfully tensed fingers.

Suddenly all feeling was gone, leaving her floating in an abyss of darkness.

She laid motionless, trying to open her eyes, trying to move, but found her body wouldn't respond.

She felt a soft caress run down her face. _Jane._ A whispering voice called.

Jane tried once again to open her eyes, to move, but her body betrayed her still.

She heard the lilting voice chuckle. _You still fight so hard._ She felt the smile behind that voice, the emotion. A stray tear fell down her temple, the only movement her body would allow it seemed.

 _'Oh come now, there's no reason for tears.'_ She felt a cold hand brush it away, then the press of the same cold hand against her cheek, thumb stroking her cheek.

 _'The choices made are not my own.'_ The voice whispered, unmistakable pain in its timbre. ' _You must never speak my name again, Jane.'_ The voice continued.

 _'I cannot ignore the bond we share anymore. If you call, I must answer and I will not be able to protect you from this pain.'_ The thumb stopped, as another chilled hand cupped the other side of her face. She felt the slight chill touch her forehead as well, warm breath against her face.

 _'Please,'_ the voice hitched, _d'o not call my name again. I cannot bear the thought of bringing this pain upon you.'_

She felt the figure cringe, pulling away from her, instantly she missed the chill.

Words rushed quickly, short and labored. ' _I'm sorry, Jane. I thought I could protect you from-'_ Unbearable pain echoed in his voice before it was abruptly cut off.

Jane's body convulsed in agony once more, arching her body to the point she thought her spine would snap in two. She rode out the waves of pain, unable to do anything more than endure.

Slowly, the pain ebbed until nothing was left but the darkness. Then slowly, the darkness faded too.

* * *

 

Jane found herself staring up at white tiles. She stared for a moment, before turning her head to see her lab. She was lying on the couch that Darcy had insisted they make room for in the cramped space. As her eyes drifted over the room, her attention was drawn back to a splash of color. Blinking slowly, she found Thor seated in front of her, blue eyes staring back at her, worry etched deep. She watched as he swallowed thickly.

"Are you alright?" His deep tones managing to be soft somehow.

Jane's eyes drifted, looking down at her own body. Slowly, she flexed her fingers, one by one, then her toes, then each muscle one by one, discomfort coherent throughout her body. Slowly, she pushed herself off the couch, Thor's hand reaching out to steady her as she teetered slightly.

She pressed her fingers to her aching temple, feeling her growing headache. "I'm fine." She managed to say finally. Thor stood close, ready to help if needed, she thought.

"Did I pass out?" She questioned weakly, looking from her desk to the couch then back again.

"You lost consciousness some time ago." Thor answered.

"How long exactly?" She lowered her hand, looking into his solemn eyes.

"I believe it to be about an hour in this realm's time." He watched her carefully.

Jane squeezed her eyes shut, lifting her hand to her face, thumb on her right temple and middle finger on her left as she felt her vision and head spin. She felt Thor's strong yet gentle hands guide her to sit down.

He said nothing until her dizzy spell had passed and she removed her hand from her face.

"Lady Jane." She looked up at him, knowing his question.

"Lok-" Jane pressed her lips together into a thin line. "I met him." Her voice trembled, remembering the pain that must have been his and not her own.

"Loki." His unrelenting eyes bore into her auburn. She nodded. "Where?"

She shook her head lightly. "I don't know. No where? Somewhere? I don't know if it was black or if I wasn't allowed to see." Jane squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember more easily. Thor's hand squeezed her shoulder, giving her an anchor.

"There was pain." She whispered shakily. "So much it was unbearable, but he was there." She tried to make sense of her thoughts, her emotions. All she felt was this awful dread in her chest.

Tears found their way to her eyes once more. Not wanting Thor to see, Jane pressed her hands to her eyes. His hand stayed firmly on her heaving shoulder, squeezing gently.

"There was so much!" She sobbed softly as her words left her in a rush. "He tried to keep it from me. He said he couldn't ignore the bond we had anymore? That he had to answer if I called?" She lifted her head, gripping Thor's arm. "What does that mean?" She cried, forgetting her tears that rolled down her face.

Thor's eyes searched her face, looking for something she thought. His free hand reached toward her, halting inches away.

"May I?" He inquired. Earning a slight nod, Thor held her chin between his forefinger and thumb, lifting her face, turning it slowly, back and forth. His brows furrowed, creasing his brow. "I see no mark."

"Mark?"

"Yes. Mother knew of a spell. One that was taught to my brother I'm sure. A kind of binding spell."

Jane's brows furrowed. "A spell and a mark? But I've never seen a mark."

"It would have to be a place he had touched often. My mother said the mark she left on my father was left over his breast." Thor's eyes questioned gently.

She shook her head. "No. Oh god no. We didn't- We never-" Thor's hand slid from her shoulder as she raised both hands before her, fending off the embarrassing images that came to mind. She froze and stared at her hand.

"What is it?" Thor took her left hand holding it gently to inspect. "Ah yes. I see it now." Thor's thumb raised her annular finger slightly.

Jane stared at her finger. "But, that was never there before. I know I would have seen it." She pulled her hand from the demi-god's and inspected her hand.

A faint, simple symbol was there, as if it always had been. It was a series of soft curves and strokes, all coming together into the curl of what looked like goat's horns, with the gentle slope that formed its face, all traced in a deep forest green.

Jane had ever seen anything so beautiful. She smiled, remembering how he had favored kissing that spot. Remembered how he had kissed it one last time before he left.

Jane felt tears brim her eyes once more, but she shoved them back, feeling too many tears had been shed already. But she had to admit, it was beautiful, and she loved that it was placed over her ring finger, almost as if it were an engagement ring.

"The spell is an intricate one I'm told. The bearer will not be able to see it until they are aware of its existence on their body. The same applies to anyone else."

"Well isn't that convenient." Jane muttered distractedly, some warmth finding its way through her body, the last of her chills gone.

She stood abruptly, nearly causing Thor to fall from his perch.

"We have to find him." Amber eyes met light blue as she made the statement. A small smile found its way to Thor lips as he stood. "Well I think that is quite obvious. Can you not recall more of where you saw him?"

"No, I didn't actually see him. Like I said, either I either wasn't allowed to see or it was too dark." She thought for a moment. "Actually," She spoke slowly, her brain processing. "I think I did see a glimpse during the first spasm."

"It was dark. Everything looked as if it was bleached of color, like nothing would be able to survive in that place. It actually _felt_ like the life was being sucked out of me, but I didn't see anything else."

Thor turned away from her, pacing back and forth, one arm tucked under the other that held his chin. "That is a rather broad response." He murmured.

"I- I'm sorry, I only got a glimpse. Maybe I can go back-"

"No." Thor cut her short, stopping in front of her, hands grabbing her upper arms, holding her firmly. "You will not attempt to delve back into that place, Jane. Promise me this." His eyes held hers, waiting.

Jane was taken back by the forgotten 'Lady', but more so by the tone of his voice. She found her lips moving on their own. "I promise." It seemed to tumble off her tongue, as she tried to step back. Thor sighed, releasing his grip on her.

"Good."

Jane watched as he began pacing once more. "So what are we going to do?" She questioned.

"I will find him. I will search all of the nine realms if I must."

"I hope by _I_ you mean _we_." His head turned to her, halting his pacing.

"No, I do not. I will not put you in harm's way."

"Good, you won't have to because I will. You're not leaving me here, Thor. I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing!" She huffed, her eyes looking away from his exasperated expression. She found her legs moving, pacing as he was before, hands moving animatedly. "I am _not_ going to leave him to whatever is happening to him! I have to help him! Save him!" She stopped, eyes boring into Thor's.

Thor simply stared at her. She could practically see the battle going on in his head before an irritated sigh escaped his lips. "Fine! But you do not stray from my side. You listen to my every word and follow them exactly, if you do not I will have you removed and held until you can be brought back to Earth."

A smile lit Jane's face. "Let me get a few things!"

**To be continued...**

x0x0x0x0x

**Firstly, thank you for reading the first chapter! I'm really excited about this fic and I hope I can present it as well as I hope. Also I apologize for my terrible titles, it's never been my strong point but I will try my best!**

**I hope you'll stick with me through the ride! Leave a review or message if you've got an idea or thoughts! I'm always open to input!**


	2. The Beginning

I wanted to apologize to you guys here on AOO. I swear I previewed the first chapter and it looked perfect, but somehow it still came out all mushed together. So for those of you who _still_ stuck with me to read, thank you. I hope you enjoy this (hopefully) properly posted second chapter. lol

I do not own Marvel, Thor or any known characters in this fiction.

  
**Anthem of the Lost**

  
**The Beginning**

  
**Chapter Two**

  
_"Are you sure of this, brother?"_

 

_Loki couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. "No, I am not." Loki couldn't hold back his bout of laughter at his brother's apprehensive look._

  
_"Come now, Thor. Do you honestly doubt me so easily?"_

  
_Thor shot him an uneasy glance. "No, not you, brother. Your magic," Thor visibly winced. "not so much."_

  
_"Last time was just a simple miscalculation. I have already altered everything to suit your frame. There will not be another occurrence like the last, I assure you."_

  
_"That occurrence left me bare before the court!" Thor boomed, his face reddening slightly as he took a aggressive step toward Loki._

  
_Loki arched a thin brow at his brother's obvious discomfort. "Well yes, but as I have already stated, I have taken care of that." When Thor did not respond, Loki found himself sighing heavily. "I will be part of this experiment as well, brother. Do you honestly expect that I would purposefully tamper with the spell just to unsettle you once more?"_

  
_At this, Thor stepped back, blue eyes searching pale green. "I do not know. Your tricks never cease to surprise me." This brought a smile to Loki's features._

  
_"While it pleases me that I have not lost my touch, I give you my word that I have done nothing to purposefully cause you any discomfort during this endeavor."_

  
_Thor took a deep breath, straightening to his full height. "Then let us be done with this. I do not wish for father to learn that I am yet again helping you with these experiments of yours."_

  
_Loki inclined his head ever so slightly. "As you wish." Loki lifted his hands before him and paused. "Just remember brother, I do not know how this trip will fair."_

  
_Loki saw Thor's jaw tense subtly. "Get on with it."_

  
_At this, Loki began weaving the threads of his magic._

* * *

 

_Loki found himself in the center of clashing of winds, dropping too quickly towards the ground below. The slashing wind turned him every which way and back as he tried to righten himself for the fall. At the last moment, Loki aligned his legs to the ground, allowing his body to fall forward, hands braced on the ground as his shoulder bent forward. He rolled to his feet, steadying himself through the chaos of biting wind, eyes searching for his brother._

  
_He found Thor, already standing a distance away. He watched as a darkened shadow ran straight towards his brother, panic gripped him._

  
_"Thor! Move!" But it was too late, a sickening crack sounded as the beast hit the God of Thunder, striking him to the ground and skidding to a halt a distance away._

  
_Instinct got the better of Loki and he hid himself, invisible to the naked eye. Suddenly the beast burst open, a number of figures tumbling out. Loki slowly inched forward, ready to defend his brother if need be._

  
_"I think that was legally your fault!" One of them called. "Get the first aid kit!" Another replied as it rushed towards his unconscious brother._

  
_Loki found himself relaxing a fraction, he knew that language. They must have fallen to Midgard, it seems the calculations were wrong yet again._

  
_A woman knelt by Thor's side, leaning over him. "Do me a favor and don't be dead." She muttered, bringing a smirk to Loki's lips. If Thor was so easily killed, he would have died long ago. Suddenly Thor sucked in a heavy gasp, breathing deeply for only a moment, seeming to try and reclaim his bearings before thrusting himself back to look into the face of the woman._

  
_"Woah. Does he need CPR? Cause I totally know CPR." The first woman returned with a small white box._

  
_His brother seemed to stare into the woman's face by his side for a long moment, before falling back into the dust, groaning, obviously still disoriented._

  
_The strange woman looked around before speaking. "Where did he come from?"_

  
_The man by her side huffed before Thor suddenly thrust himself none too gracefully to his feet, stumbling around, grunting and groaning._

  
_"You alright?" One of the woman questioned, Loki was unsure which._

  
_"Loki!" Thor yelled. "Loki!"_

  
_Loki winced, trying to think of a way to silence his brother or remove both of them from the situation without giving himself away to the Midgardians._

  
_"I think he's hammered. It's pretty obvious." The first woman spoke._

  
_"Jane, we have to take him to the hospital." The man spoke, watching Thor stumble around in uneven circles yelling his name once more._

  
_The woman by the name of Jane replied absently, eyes searching her surroundings. "He's fine, look at him."_

  
_Thor's voice only grew in volume. "Loki! I know you can hear me! Undo whatever trick it is you have done this time!" That made Loki grimace, apparently Thor still did not trust him._

  
_Jane, along with her two companions, looked at his brother then._

  
_"Hospital. You go, I'll stay." She spoke._

  
_Thor turned then, pointing in the general direction of the man._

  
_"You. What realm is this? Alfheim? Nornheim?"_

  
_"New Mexico?" The first woman called as she withdrew something metallic looking, a red light training on his brother's chest._

  
_"You dare threaten me,_ Thor _, with so puny a weapo-" Before Loki could react, suddenly the object hissed, throwing out two pointed prongs that began clicking as they met flesh of his brother's shoulder. Instantly Thor began convulsing, shuddering as he fell to the ground._

  
_Jane and the man stared open mouth as he collapsed back into the dirt, before jerking their heads in unison towards the woman who yelled in her own defense. "What? He was freaking me out!"_

  
_Jane huffs, exasperated. "Erik, can you get him in the van?" Pushing her hands through her hair in frustration. Erik looked between Jane and Thor, then back at Jane, disbelief evident on his face. Jane threw her arms into the air. "What? You said we have to take him to the hospital!"_

  
_"Yes, when he was conscious!" Erik retorted loudly. Jane simply leveled the man with a look, making Erik groan and toss up his own hands before approaching his once more unconscious brother._

  
_After a few minutes of Erik's struggling, he finally manages to drop Thor into the back of the, 'van' was it called?_

  
_"Darcy, next time you decide to tazer somebody, make sure he's already in the car, okay?" Erik grunted as he pushed Thor further into the belly of the beast. Erik's attention turned back to Jane, who was still standing where Thor had been minutes ago, looking around curiously before her eyes rested exactly where Loki remained hidden. Loki's brow creased in confusion, checking that his illusion was still in place to hide him. It was, so why did he feel like that mortal knew exactly where he was?_

  
_"Jane! Come on." Erik called to her, turning her attention away from him, she ran back to the van, slamming an appendage closed, hiding Thor from Loki's sight, before climbing in and closing another behind herself._

  
_Now his curiosity was peaked. Why could this mortal sense him? He didn't know, but he intended to find out._

  
_The van suddenly roared to life as the last mortal climbed in also, Loki teleported silently onto the back of the beast as it began to move._

  
_After an undetermined amount of time, Loki found that the 'beast' was merely a strange Midgardian contraption made for transportation if the many that now surrounded him was anything to go by._

  
_Loki's attention was pulled elsewhere as they approached a white structure, beaming with light. The words 'COUNTY HOSPITAL' glowed before it._

  
_The van screeched to a jolting stop, forcing Loki to grip some nearby instrument of machinery to stay in place. The mortals removed themselves from inside their transportation and Jane turned toward her female companion._

  
_"Darcy, go in and get a gurney." Loki watched as Darcy left for a moment, wondering what this 'gurney' was when a sharp inhale gained his attention. Dark sea green met amber as he found Jane staring straight at him, mouth agape._

  
_Startled, Loki let his form dissipate into mist as he teleported behind a white column. There was no mistaking it now, there was certainly something different about this mortal._

  
_"Could use a little help here, Jane! This guy isn't exactly light as a feather!" Erik yelled, voice strained._

  
_Loki waited, listening for the sound of retreating footsteps for a few moments. Slowly, Jane shuffled to help her companion. Warily, Loki peered around the column, spying Jane trying to help pull Thor onto some strange looking bed that Darcy tried to hold in place._

  
_Why this mortal would differ from the others, Loki had not the slightest idea. Maybe she held a magic of her own?_

  
_Loki watched cautiously as Thor was taken inside the structure by other mortals all wearing similar uniforms of blue green clothing. He waited a moment more before teleporting himself inside quickly moving into place away from Jane's sight._

  
_He noticed her gaze looking over her shoulder towards the van, eyes perplexed._

  
_Jane's attention was pulled to a mortal behind a large desk as she asked, "Name?"_

  
_Jane sucked in a breath, open mouthed, eyes jumping to where Loki hid, forcing him to crush himself closer to the wall._

  
_"He said it was Thor." She said apprehensively, pausing slightly before speaking his name. A soft pittering, like fingers drumming against a hard surface reached Loki's ears. A nervous habit if he ever heard one._

  
_Numerous clicks sounded as the mortal behind the desk spelled, "T-H-O-R. And your relationship to him?" She questioned._

  
_Loki could feel Jane's eyes jump back to his hiding place, before he heard her murmur. "I've never met him before." Her companion jumped in then. "Until she hit him with a car."_

  
_Jane sprang to her own defense, "I grazed him," pausing before accusingly adding in, "but she tazed him." A content and drawled out, 'Yes, I did.' answered almost in sing-song. Loki had to suppress a chuckle._

  
_He listened as the woman told them what would happen with his brother, that Thor would be admitted to their care, checked for any injuries and see how he fared once he was awake._

  
_With a huff, Jane asked to be informed when he awoke and turned to leave. Loki fell to mist as he moved back behind the column outside before Jane could see him. Sure enough, as Jane stepped outside her eyes were turned to his previous hiding place._

  
_Loki couldn't help the smile that lifted the corners of his mouth. This was going to be fun._

* * *

  
His eyes opened slowly, unwillingly. Why he had dreamt of his first glimpse of Jane was beyond his muddled mind. A sort of peace cloaked him though, chasing the ever present chills from him.

  
The warmth was soon taken by the sound of heavy footsteps, coming ever closer. He shoved his emotions from him, hardening himself for the torment to come.

* * *

 

What was he doing? This was the worst decision he'd ever made. Okay, not the worst, but it was still a very bad idea.

  
Thor sat heavily on the couch and waited. Jane had rushed into what he could only assume were her chambers and had yet to return.

  
Thor shoved an aggravated hand through his tangled mane. What was he doing allowing a mortal woman to accompany him on a dangerous endeavor such as this? Much less the woman who holds the affections of his younger brother.

  
Loki would give him a slow and painful death if anything were to happen to her.

  
That thought was interrupted by Jane emerging from her chambers. "I think we have a problem." She spoke as she slung a brown leather rucksack on her back. "I don't have any clothes that would meet survival standards." She winced slightly with a nervous laugh. "I don't have much of a wardrobe."

  
Thor stood, briefly looking over her apparel, finding most to be lacking. "It is of no concern. We will return to Asgard and find you more suitable clothing and inform my father of our search."

  
"Oh. That's- Wish you would have told me a little sooner."

  
"My apologies." He said with a slight inclination of his head. "Are you ready to leave?"

  
She glanced around the room once. "Oh! I forgot one thing." She crossed the room and opened a drawer, withdrawing a familiar metallic weapon. He instantly tensed, dropping a hand to Mjolnir instinctively.

  
Jane's eyes trailed up to him once more, detecting his discomfort as her eyes trail back to the weapon. "Oh, God no!" She stammered quickly. "I'm not- This is just-"

  
"I have no quarrel with having a weapon on your person," He cut off her rambling. "as long as you do not forget who you're allies are." His eyes nervously followed the weapon as she removed her rucksack and placed it in one of the pockets that she could reach easily he assumed.

  
"Hey, you're practically going to be my only line of defense out there." She smiled brightly. "I'm not going to forget."

  
Thor relaxed his stance slowly. "Good. Now, if you are ready?" With a slight nod from Jane, he turned and left through the front door as she followed behind. Once outside, he held his hand out to Jane and she took it with little hesitation.

  
Thor's looked into the night sky and called, "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" and they were both enveloped by light.

* * *

 

Jane found herself clinging to Thor as all the light threatened to blind her. The sound was nearly unbearable, but the galaxies distracted her. The sights remained only for a moment more before she found herself stumbling, her feet finding something solid once more. With her distraction gone, an ache blossomed into a sharp pain behind her skull and she raised her hand to her head.

  
"Okay, ow." She muttered.

  
"Welcome to Asgard Lady Jane." A deep voice spoke, drawing her attention to a tall, broad shouldered man in golden armor and red-brown leather, with bright golden eyes to match.

  
She could only stare for a moment before stupidly saying, "Hi." She mentally slapped herself. "I mean, thank you."

  
The stranger smiled, inclining his head to Thor who stood behind her.

  
"Lady Jane," Thor gestured to the golden warrior. "this is the keeper of the Bifrost and guardian of worlds, Heimdall."

  
"Heimdall? The one you mentioned earlier?" She quirked an eye at Thor quizzically.

  
"Yes. Heimdall's eyes see all, but he could not see my brother, which is why I next came to you." Thor explained.

  
"Oh." Jane's eyes trailed back up to Heimdall. "That's gotta suck." She said before she could stop herself. "I mean! Seeing _everything_? It seems-" She abruptly pressed and held her lips together, knowing she would ramble herself into an even bigger hole, butthe man only smiled.

  
"It may be so, but the beauty of the realms is not wasted on me." He said simply and Jane nodded, not trusting herself to not say something even more stupid.

  
A large hand was placed on her shoulder. "Come, let us go and speak with my father." Thor said before stepping around her.

  
"Alright." She glanced back at Heimdall, waving nervously. "Bye." Heimdall nodded before turning his attention out into the stars. With great effort, she turned from the temptation and followed after Thor.

  
She stepped foot outside the Observatory and froze. Even during the night, it seemed that Asgard blazed with golden light. Her jaw dropped at the sheer splendor of it all. "Woah.."

  
Thor turned to her then, a smile on his face. "Come."

  
Jane followed after him, eyes fixed on the glowing city.

  
**To be continued...**

  
x0x0x0x0x

  
**I realize that while Thor still retains his powers, a tazer would really not affect him(maybe), but it was just too good to pass up! And it flowed with my plot easily enough. So please, forgive the slight.. un-lore friendliness.**

  
**I'm a bit frustrated with myself. I don't feel that I am portraying the characters as I want. Obviously they are all slightly different than in the movies because it is all under different circumstances, but I feel like I am dumbing down my writing too much for Jane's POV. Give me your honest opinions if you would. I just can't seem to put my finger on whatever it is.**

  
**Thank you to everyone whose left kudos and to DrakaDark who bookmarked! It means so much to see how much people enjoy my story! I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter!**


	3. Memories of a Butterfly

I do not own Thor, Marvel or any of the known characters in this fiction.

  
A HUGE thank you to Daria C. Norton (from FF.net) for all their support and tips(that continue to help me even in the progress of the next chapter!) You keep me thinking and rolling ideas around in my head! Also, my cyber-sis The Character's Death, thank you so much for all you're support and beta reading for me! You help me catch the stuff I don't see and make this fic even better!  
And now, onto,

  
**Anthem of the Lost**

  
**Memories of a Butterfly**

  
**Chapter Three**

  
Logically, Jane knew it must have taken a while to cross the Einstein Rosen Bridge and make their way through the city to the palace, but it felt too short to her. She wanted so badly to explore, but she had to remember why she was there in the first place.

  
Loki was in trouble, and she had to help him, _needed_ to help him. The remembrance of his pain brought on a weak tremor throughout her body. She had to find him, and soon.

  
It took only a little longer to reach the palace. Thor lead her to a nearby bench and told her to wait as he summoned the council of his father before he took off down the hallway.

  
With nothing better to do, she sat drumming her fingers on her knees and took in her surroundings. How often could one say they got to see another planet's city?

  
It seemed the theme of the palace was gold with the occasional crimson, and gave off a futuristic impression of ancient Rome, well at least to Jane it did.

  
Every surface of the building was in golden hues, glinting against the night sky where the dull light shone. Crimson drapes lined some of the windows, some open while others drawn shut. Various paintings adorned the walls, most were battle scenes, while others were breath taking landscapes, people and objects.

  
Jane's eyes rested on one particular painting. Standing from the bench, she crossed the short distance and stood before the piece of art. It seemed different than the rest, for what reason she didn't know.

  
The painting was of a lake, a billowing waterfall of subdued colors reflected on the surface, but not truly there. It's only existence was in the surface of the lake itself, which was surrounded by forests, wild and beautiful. Trees grew unhindered, their roots twisting through the ground and emerging only to dig down once more. Beings sat on the roots. Jane couldn't bring herself to call them people, they were too beautiful. They varied from size, form, hair and eyes. Some even looked a lot like a mix between humans and animals, with furred ears and tails, blunt noses or even fully animal bodies with a human face. Others looked like they were part of the trees.

  
The brush strokes went from soft to hard, ragged to smooth fluidly. The painting gave an equal feel of tranquility as it did merry chaos with a barrage of colors, some bright and some dark, some figures faded while other shone.

  
After a time, when her eyes adjusted to the tones, something new arose, though the newborn sight was a much darker, haunting thing. Jane couldn't look fully on it or the vision would disappear, but unfocused eyes could look _into_ the reflected waterfall. The dulled colors revealed shadows of red tipped fingers that reached for the surface. Clawing and scratching to be unleashed, yet leaving no ripples behind.

  
Jane wondered briefly if the word painting purposefully held the word _pain_.

  
As Jane's eyes wandered over the piece of art again, she found runes sketched on the canvas, easily blending so the eye barely noticed. She knew this must be the artists signature and she wished she knew how to read them.

  
Jane stayed there, staring at the artwork, looking for each and every detail and committed it to memory.

  
"Lady Jane." Thor spoke behind her, his heavy footfall sounded louder as he approached.

  
She turned to face him, but her eyes remained on the painting. "Who painted this? I found the signature, but I can't read the runes."

  
As Thor reached her and she spared him a glance. His eyes trailed to the painting, a flicker of something in his eyes, though she couldn't catch what before she looked back to the art piece again.

  
"This is Loki's work."

  
Jane felt her brows rise. " _His?_ " She looked to him, but Thor looked solemn. "I didn't know he was an artist."

  
"Loki is many things. Painting is one of his many skills. This piece is a personal favorite of my fathers. I can understand why, the livelihood and colors are indeed stunning."

  
"Yes, it is beautiful. The maliciousness only emphasizes the beauty of the upper world." Jane agreed.

  
Thor's brow creased as he turned to face her, and she glanced back. "What malice?"

  
Jane looked from Thor back to the painting, then back to Thor. "Um, in the painting?" She replied dumbly, gesturing weakly to the piece.

  
"I see nothing dark about it. If anything it is pure happiness. It is one reason why I am fond of it. It is not an emotion my brother shows openly often."

  
Jane couldn't help the confusion she felt. _Can Thor really not see the hands under the lake's surface?_ Jane shook her head softly. "Never mind."

  
Thor watched her thoughtfully for a moment, clearly not understanding before he sighed heavily. "Come, we must not keep father waiting any longer than we already have." With that, Thor turned and went back the way he came without a second glance at her.

  
Jane looked at the piece one last time, before setting off to catch up to Thor's long strides.

* * *

  
This room could only be one thing. The throne room. It was unimaginably large with only one path. Straight to the throne, where Odin sat, waiting. Well, she could only assume this was Odin, Jane couldn't see just _anyone_ being allowed to sit on the throne.

  
As she followed Thor across the room, she couldn't help the feeling that there should have been a red carpet or something in place of the runic knots and swirls on the floor. _Maybe the red would pull too much attention from the king?_

  
"Father." Thor's voice echoed throughout the room, pulling Jane's attention from the thought.

  
Odin sat upright in the golden throne, one hand draped down the armrest, while the other clutched the staff of a spear in the other. He was dressed in a white tunic that looked as if it were meant for sleeping. Even in pajamas he held a kingly air about him.

  
"My son." Odin replied. "I see you have brought Loki's woman here and disregarded my word."

  
"I am sorry Father, but I could not wait to bring her here after what Lady Jane had found."

  
"And what would she have found?" Odin asked, ice blue eye turned to Jane now.

  
Jane felt frozen in place, mouth slightly open. She knew Thor was looking back at her now, but she couldn't move, something about the coldness in Odin's gaze wouldn't let her. He didn't even seem to blink his one eye as he watched her, it felt like his eye could burn right through her.

  
"Father." Thor's voice rumbled in her ears. "Jane has done no wrong in coming here. You're anger is misplaced."

  
Jane sucked in a breath she hadn't realized she needed as Odin's glare turned to Thor, watching for a moment before he sighed, pressing a hand to his face.

  
When he pulled his hand away from his face, his face was softer, tired. "My son's absence weighs heavily on me.. Tell me of what you know of my son."

  
Thor looked at her again as she stepped forward to stand by his side with a nod.

  
"To be honest, I don't know much. I didn't know _anything_ until Thor showed up." She gestured weakly to the golden Prince by her side. "But, I know Lok- _he's_ in trouble."

  
Odin's eye narrowed when she caught herself saying Loki's name. "How?"

  
With a deep breath, Jane spoke again. "After Thor told me that he was missing, it was hard to breath and I felt frozen. I blacked out, I think. Everything went dark, but I don't think I was asleep. I swear I felt like I was somewhere that felt... I don't know. But I was in so much pain I couldn't really focus. When I came to again, Thor was hovering over me and I tried to tell him what happened."

  
Jane clenched her hands into fists as she took a shuddering breath. "Then I heard him.." She spoke softly. "I thought I was crazy, but then the pain started again and I passed out. I felt like I was floating on nothing, but I felt I was somewhere, where I have no idea. I know it doesn't make any sense. I couldn't move, I couldn't even open my eyes, but I heard him." Jane swallowed thickly. "I _felt_ him.

  
He said his choices weren't his own? I- I didn't really understand anything he said after that. But Thor found this." She held up her left hand. "He placed a spell on me, so he could always find me, if I'm understanding it right."

  
Odin stood slowly, walking down the few steps and took Jane's hand in his own withered one. "Is this why you will not speak my son's name?" Was all Odin asked as his eye met hers once more.

  
It felt like a stab to her heart and she bent her head, unable to meet his gaze. "He begged me not to.. He said that is how I call to him, and if I call, then he has to answer. That he can't protect me from his pain when he does."

  
Odin squeezed her hand softly, reassuringly, before letting go and taking a step back. That one gesture from whom she thought to be a frozen king, nearly broke the delicate control she had on her emotions.

  
"Though it is unfortunate how you came about this information, I am glad to have some news." Jane couldn't bring herself to look up at Odin, so she simply nodded once, biting her lips together while fighting back tears. She knew that was the closest she would get to a 'thank you.'

  
"For now, sleep. I am sure Thor will want to set out on his search for Loki at morning's first light. There will be proper attire ready for you by the morn. Till then, rest well in the safety of Asgard."

  
"Thank you." Jane said softly as Odin, turned and left the Throne Room.

* * *

 

Thor led Jane to one of the vacant bed chambers within the palace that was closer to his room. She hadn't spoken again after Odin had left. It was beginning to worry him.

  
"Lady Jane?" Thor stopped her as she went to enter the room. She did not look up at him and when she did not respond beyond faltering in the doorway, he continued.

  
"I am sorry." His made his voice quiet and soft, something he did not try often. "I did not know how deeply the day had affected you. I should have known. I should have understood, but I did not, and I am sorry."

  
Jane shook her head softly, her voice thick with what he could only think were tears. "It's alright. It was just-" Her voice broke softly and she stopped to clear her throat and finally looked at him. "I just wasn't expecting it, but I'm alright. Really. It's just a lot to take in for the day."

  
She smiled, but he could see it was a painfully forced smile, and couldn't stop the swell of pain he felt. He knew it must have reflected in his eyes, because her smile broadened as her eyes grew glassy.

  
"Well," She chirped happily. "I'm going to take your dad's advice and get some shut eye! Thanks for the room. Good night." Jane's voice quivered slightly as she closed the door behind her and left him heavy hearted in the hall.

* * *

  
Jane leaned heavily on the door, ear pressed lightly to the surface waiting to hear Thor's retreating footsteps.

  
After a minute of silence, Thor finally left. Jane slid down the door's intricate surface to the floor, resting her head against the cool surface as she finally allowed her tears to overtake her.

  
Sobs racked her body as she tried to breath through her heartache. After she told Odin of what happened, the entirety of it all seemed to hit her all at once, overwhelming her.

  
The worst of it all, Loki was in pain, agonizing pain, all alone and _still_ trying to protect her. All those months she sat around moping and being angry when she could have been searching for him, but no. She only thought of herself and not _why_ he hadn't returned for her. How stupid and selfish could she be? She lifted her head slightly, and slammed it against the heavy door.

  
After a few minutes, probably, Jane pulled herself off the floor and crossed the too large room to the bed, not bothering to crawl under the layers of sheets and blankets and let herself fall into sleep.

* * *

 

  
_They were sitting on the roof, Jane wrapped in her blanket to buffer the cold wind and Loki resting lightly on the opposite chair after a long day of questions and research. A smug smile played on Loki's lips as he opened his palm. A flicker of light and flutter of movement. A gasp ripped its way through Jane's lips._

  
_In his hand sat a butterfly the size of his palm. Its wings were large and jagged on its fore and hind wing's tips, while its colors and veins swirled into beautifully assorted designs. Blue melted to teal, and teal to green then green to a soft, almost white olive green before finally falling away into a translucent white._

  
_The delicate wings fluttered gently, lifting the insect into the air. Jane knew her mouth was unattractively gaping, but she couldn't seem to close it, too shocked as she lifted a finger to touch the bug. Instead, the creature landed softly on her outstretched finger, making Jane jump at the solidity of it._

  
_"How did you-" Her eyes jumped to Loki's and a laugh pulled his smirking lips from one another. It was the most beautiful sound Jane had ever heard and very much so distracting._

  
_"Magic my dear Jane."_

  
_"But it's just not possible!" She yelled, trying to keep her train of thought even as a smile turned up the corners of her mouth. "You can't just poof things into existence!"_

  
_It took Loki a moment to regain himself, knuckles pressed lightly to his lips. "And why is it not possible? Is that small creature not proof enough in itself?"_

  
_Jane stuttered, ripping her eyes from his lips. "Be- because! It defies all logic that I know! You can't make something from nothing!"_

  
_Loki quirked an eyebrow at that. "Have you ever considered you do not know all logic, all the facts?"_

  
_She took a breath to object, but closed her mouth before any sound escaped. He did have a point, her world was still making discoveries, and she knew humanity hadn't found all possibilities, but the thought still irked her!_

  
_"It doesn't make any sense!" She groaned dropping her head into her hands. "How can you just poof a living thing to life?"_

  
_"Firstly, I do not poof anything." Loki grimaced. "Secondly, by infusing it with my own magic."_

  
_"But- but-"_

  
_"Why is it so difficult for you to simply accept magic?" Loki asked, a light chuckle mingling in his lilting voice._

  
_"Because my brain is wired on facts! And this," Jane gestured towards the stilled butterfly. "should not work! EVER!"_

  
_"Well it clearly does." As if on cue, the butterfly lifted from her finger and started to flutter in lazy circles."_

  
_"Loki." She sighed, exasperated._

  
_'Jane.'_

  
Jane felt a shiver rush up her spine as she was suddenly unable to move and darkness seeped over her surroundings till there was nothing left but a sickening feeling in her stomach, the butterfly and the darkness.

  
She knew her eyes were open because she could still see the luminescent butterfly in the darkness, but she knew she would not see _him_.

  
"I-" She paused, surprised she could speak. "I don't understand. I've not said it. I've not called you."

  
She felt him approach and knew somehow that his eyes trailed after the butterfly he had created for her so many months ago.

  
_'You dreamt of me?'_ His voice sounded surprised, with a touch of amusement.

  
Heat rush to her face. "I did." Jane admitted timidly.

  
_'Did you call to me?'_ He questioned.

  
"No! I didn't! It was just dream-" She froze. She must have called out in her sleep.

  
"I- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" A light caress over her lips stopped her as she felt his warm breath, lips brushing hers as he spoke. Her eyes focused on the space before her, wishing she could see those ever changing eyes at least.

  
' _Do not apologize. It is I who should be sorry. I should not have placed this burden upon you.'_

  
"No, don't. I'm glad you placed the spell on me." The image of the mark left on her finger made her smile. "It's beautiful." She finished softly.

  
Jane felt him pull back in surprise. _'How can you see it? Only those made awa-'_ He paused. _'Thor.'_ He voiced with a soft growl of irritation.

  
"Yes, _Th_ _or._ " She huffed. "Don't be mad at him. If it weren't for him I'd still be thinking you'd abandoned me."

  
Cold fingers held her chin, turning her head slightly, to face him she assumed. _'I would never abandon you, Jane. You are in my thoughts always. You are my strength and my heart._ Never _forget that.'_

  
Tears sprung to her eyes and she let them fall. "I won't."

  
Loki pressed his lips to hers once more and withdrew from her quickly. _'I must go. They return for me and I do not want to inflict such pain on you again.'_

  
"Who?" Jane questioned through a choked throat.

  
He didn't answer, but she could feel him retreating from her. She cried out frantically in a last attempt to keep him close. "I will find you!"

  
A sigh and a soft caress down her cheek, wiping a tear from her cheek, then a whisper.

  
_'Do not..'_

  
And he was gone, the fading butterfly with him.

  
**To be continued...**

  
x0x0x0x0x

  
**I had issues with this.. I kept writing Odin to say things like 'thank you' or giving apologies and kings don't do that!**  
**But I really want to thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback! It really brightens my days at work when I can look at my email and find your guy's reviews, follows, bookmarks and PM's! It really means the world to me that you all love the story so much. I can't express it. It's just amazing. So really. Thank you!**


	4. Symbol of Him

I do not own Thor, Marvel or any of the known characters in this fiction.

(P.S. I'm still looking for a program or something on the internet that will turn Rich Text to HTML and still keep the bold and italics through the translation. Any recommendations would be much appreciated!)

  
**Anthem of the Lost**

  
**Symbol of Him**

  
**Chapter Four**

  
Slowly Jane's sight came back to her. She was lying on her side, face turned towards the darkened sky of Asgard, the stars shining brightly.

  
Jane pushed herself into a sitting position, pulling one leg to her chest and hooking her foot behind it. She rested her chin on her raised knee and examined the room she had been given, looking for any distraction that she could find over the alternative of tears again.

  
The room was elegant yet simple, in the signature shades of gold mostly, though the bed and fluttering curtains were a soft blue. A strange plant was on either side of the doors to the balcony, shining luminescent colors that mirrored the moons in the sky.

  
Despite her attempt of further examining her room, Jane couldn't stop her mind from thinking back to what Loki said.

  
Right now, he was being hurt. Right now, he was suffering.

  
And right now, she could do nothing but cry.

  
Her tears fell down her face in heavy drops, landing with a soft plit on the silken sheets. How could she do this again? How could she abandon him and leave him to suffer. She knew she would never be able to take his pain away, but some part of her wanted to share it with him, hoping that that would bring him some kind of relief. But Jane knew better than that. Loki would never want her to suffer. He would never willingly let her endure such pain.

  
_'Do not..'_

  
Sobs racked her body now. How could she not look for him? She couldn't abandon him anymore than he could abandon her. She would find him, and sitting here crying was not going to help.

  
With new determination, she wiped away her tears and shoved herself out of bed. The least she could do right now was investigate the palace. See if she could find a clue to his whereabouts or anything of use.

  
Jane crossed the room and pulled the heavy door open, glancing up and down the hallway. Finding no one, she turned to her right, following the dimly lit corridor.

  
The hallways were mostly bare, though they did not look unfurnished. Curtains, pillars and an occasional decorative weapon or piece of armor lined some walls while others were bare.

  
Jane decided that continuing right would be the best choice, though when she found a dead end and she turned around to retrace her steps, she found out quickly that she had become lost.

  
With a huff she continued on, letting her feet decide where they wanted to go. If she was lost, why bother guiding lost feet, right?

  
Upon finding a large balcony, she decided a small break would help relax the ever growing tension she felt. Stepping into the cool night air, her eyes were instantly drawn to the unfamiliar stars and strange double moons. The sight was breath taking and very soothing. Her eyes searched for possible constellations for a time and though she was not very artistic, she could still find a few stars that aligned to look like pictures. Though she didn't know if they were in fact constellations of this realm, it brought her some comfort.

  
Murmuring voices reached Jane's ears after a time and instantly she focused on them. It was coming from her left, from a nearby room with its balcony doors open. A deep tone spoke softly.

  
"I will not and you should not ask such of me!"

  
A female's voice cut through then. She had deep tones as well, but was countered by a feminine timbre that took command easily.

  
"I ask you only because I know no other would! Do you not see? He is off doing what he does best. Causing mischief where ever he goes! He is not captured, he is not tortured- He is simply away on another one of his endeavors!" The woman huffed. "Do you not recall the last of his absences? You took off after him, that was nearly the end of _both_ of you and I will not stand by and watch it happen again, Thor. Never again."

  
Jane pressed a hand to her mouth. Thor and that woman were discussing _Loki_. And that woman had the nerve to doubt what Jane knew to be true! Anger boiled through her veins and she took a step back to the balcony doors to yell at anyone who would think, much less say those things about Loki that she had, but Thor's words stopped her.

  
"And what of Lady Jane? What do you make of what took place on Midgard? A mere mortal disease, to hear my brother's call to aid? No, it is not a simple absence this time. And it wounds me to see how easily you find the worst of my brother."

  
"It was no call for aid! It was a dream or better yet a lie! What better suited for a Liesmith than another who shares the abilities?" The woman nearly shrieked.

  
Jane couldn't take it anymore. She found herself shoving open the doors to Thor's room and the shocked duo staring at her.

  
"Lady Jane? What are yo-" Thor questioned as she stalked across the room, her hand lashed out and connected with the taller woman's cheek, her head jarred to the side.

  
"How _dare_ you!" Jane screamed. "How could you- He is more than you will _ever_ know! He would never lie to me! He never asked for help! It was my fault that we met and he _begged_ me not to look for him! You are a black-hearted, unfeeling, selfish bitch, and if you refuse to listen to what Thor's said then you should just _leave_!"

  
Jane was breathing heavily as she glared into the taller woman's brown-green eyes. Her hand aching terribly. She watched as the woman's eyes filled with rage, her mouth opening to spit her retort.

  
"Leave us." Thor cut in, stepping in front of her, meeting the other woman's fiery glare. "Now, Sif."

  
The woman, Sif, stood her ground for a moment more, glaring daggers, before shouldering her way past Thor and leaving the room. Thor's eyes never left her retreating figure and finally came to rest on the empty doorway.

  
A heavy sigh followed along with a grumbled, "Now I've done it.."

  
Jane's anger subsided as the pain in her hand grew with a searing heat. Lightly she cradled her hand to her chest, lightly applying pressure to her wrist, causing the fire to flare within. With a large of effort she didn't groan with the pain, only winced.

  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but after everything she said I couldn't just stand there." Jane apologized.

  
Thor turned to look at her then. "It is of no consequence. I would never raise my hammer to a woman outside of battle, but I was coming uncomfortably close." Thor's eyes trailed to her cradled wrist then. "I image that must hurt a great deal." He said with a light chuckle.

  
'Yeah actually, pretty bad." Jane winced again with another pulse of heated pain.

  
"Come, I will take you to Eir. She is our most skilled healer and will be able to correct the damage." Thor spoke over his shoulder as he retreated to the doors with Jane in tow.

  
They walked without speaking for a time, Jane too focused on not jostling her wrist almost missed Thor speaking, his voice quiet.

  
"Would you be opposed to a question Lady Jane?"

  
"It depends on the question."

  
Thor took a deep breath, keeping his eyes forward. "When did Loki beg you not to search for him?"

  
Jane's heart lurched. "He-" Jane had to clear her tear clogged throat. "In my room. I called out to him in my sleep." She admitted softly.

  
Thor didn't speak for a time and Jane began to wonder if he would.

  
"How was he?" Thor questioned eventually.

  
Something equivalent to a soft snort came from her throat. "He was amused. He thought it was interesting that I dreamt of him." She paused to take a shaky breath. "Then he said he had to go. That _they_ were coming for him and he didn't want to hurt me again.."

  
"Who?" Thor did look at her then, eyes gentle but voice strong.

  
Jane shook her head, eyes falling to the floor, unable to meet the Golden Prince's hopeful gaze. "I- I don't know." She hiccuped. "I- I tried to ask him, but he wouldn't answer me. He was trying to leave m- me!" A sob ripped itself from her throat as her tears fell steadily down her face. "He told me not to look for him."

  
Thor stopped walking, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Do not cry, Lady Jane. My brother had his reasons for what he did. We both know he would do anything to keep you safe."

  
"That's what scares me!" Jane cried. "He- He still protects me! Even when he's being hurt like he is right _now_!" Jane buried her face in her hands, ignoring the pain as sobs wracked her body. "I have to h- help him, Thor! I can't stand the thought of him being hurt! And I'm just standing here, doing nothing to help him!"

  
"You are helping him, Lady Jane. By being safe, by being away from his pain. He would not want you to endure such pain for him." Thor squeezed her shoulder gently. "And we will find him. We will not leave him to this fate."

  
After a time, her tears slowed and with a final squeezed, Thor spoke. "Come. We are nearly to the healing chambers."

  
Jane nodded, following slowly after Thor, swiping the remaining tears from her eyes and face.

  
It didn't take long to reach the healing chambers. An older woman sat in a chair, book in hand. Her brown hair curled into spirals, pulled away from her face, not a strand out of place. She wore a teal robe that looked almost like something doctors on Earth wore, but much more extravagant and comfortable looking.

  
"And what, pray tell, Prince Thor, are you doing visiting these chambers at this hour?" The woman questioned sternly, though her eyes were alight with laughter.

  
Thor chuckled to himself. "I'm afraid I am in need of your assistance once more, Eir."

  
"Oh?" Eir set her book aside, standing from her chair. "Only once more? Surely that cannot be true." A smile lifted the corners of her lips as she crossed the room to them.

  
"No. I am sure this will not be the last I come to you for aid.." Thor returned her smile. "But this time, it is Lady Jane whom needs your attention." He gestured to her with a sweep of his hand.

  
Eir's eyes turned to her then, taking in her features before quickly coming to rest on her cradled hand. Eir held out a slender hand to Jane as she spoke. "Let me see, child."

  
Slowly, Jane lifted her sprained wrist in her free hand, unwilling to move it on its own, before gently placing it in the woman's upturned palm.

  
Gently, Eir placed her other hand over Jane's wrist, feeling for the damage and a soft hiss escaped Jane's lips.

Comforting warmth took place of the burning sensations quickly.

  
Eir smiled down at her. "There. All should be well once more."

  
Jane moved her wrist and found no pain with the movement. "Thank you. It feels like new."

  
"Might I inquire as to how this injury came about?"

  
Jane winced. "Um.."

  
"She struck Lady Sif." Thor chuckled. Eir's brows raised nearly to her hair line.

  
"Well I am surprised that this is the only injury that came to be." Eir laughed softly.

  
"Thor had her leave before anything more happened. I have a feeling I would be either dead or nearly dead if he wasn't there." Jane admitted timidly.

  
"That is true." Eir nodded her agreement. "Now, I believe that I had heard word that the two of you have an adventure to be had in a few hours. Might I advise some rest?"

  
"Ah, yes we do. Thank you, Eir, for your aid. I wish you a good night." Thor said, inclining his head.

  
"As to you as well my Prince."

  
And with that, Eir returned to her chair as Thor lead the way from the room.

* * *

  
"Thor?" Jane called softly.

  
"Yes, Lady Jane?"

  
"I-" She took a deep breath as they approached her room. "I can't go back to sleep.. If I do I know I'll say his name again and he-" Jane's throat closed with unshed tears.

  
"You are right. Perhaps I should keep you company till the morning?" He questioned as he turned to face her.

  
Jane shook her head, swallowing thickly through her tears. "No, you need your sleep for this trip too, but maybe if I had a book? I could read until morning?"

  
Thor smiled brightly. "Of course! I will return to your quarters in a moment." Thor stalked off down the hall and Jane entered her room.

  
After a few minutes, a soft knocking came from her door.

  
"Come in." She called from her spot on the bed.

Thor pushed the door open carrying three books under his arm. "I think you will find these to your liking, even though you will not be able to read them."

  
Jane's eyebrows drew together as she sat up. "Why not?"

  
Thor smiled as he set the books on her bedside table. "You cannot read our language."

  
"Oh, right. Duh." Jane smiled as she took the first book from the top, looking at the title, which she really couldn't read.

  
"So, what are they-" Her voice died in her throat as she opened to the first page. An unfamiliar galaxy stared back at her, more beautiful than anything she had ever seen.

  
"Those books hold all the realm's stars within their binding. Though you cannot read them, I thought-"

  
"No no!" Jane's words came rushed as she looked up at him, smiling so big her cheeks hurt. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Even to just see them like this- It looks like I could reach into the picture and touch them!"

  
"Then I am glad I could retrieve them for you." Thor smiled back at her. "I will leave you to them then. Good night, Lady Jane."

  
"Goodnight."

* * *

  
"By the Norns, child! Did you not sleep?" A feminine voiced questioned from the door. Jane's eyes were ripped from the pages and towards the door in confusion.

  
"N- no?" Was all Jane could reply as her brain tried to process that morning had arrived and a stranger was in her room.

  
The woman smiled, laugh lines forming on her face, eyes aglow with laughter. "I did knock, Lady Jane. When no reply came, forgive me, but I took the liberty of entering. My name is Frigga, Queen of Asgard."

  
Jane felt her blood run cold. She shoved herself out of bed, not sure if she meant to apologize or stutter herself to death.

  
"I- Que- Fr- I-"

  
Frigga laughed softly. "Calm yourself child. It is quite alright." Frigga gave a motherly smile as she crossed the room to Jane. "My husband spoke of your need for new attire for this journey, and I thought it would be nice to finally see the woman who holds my son's affections."

  
"Oh, yeah." Jane had completely forgotten about her lack of clothes.

  
Motherly smile still in place, Frigga gestured for Jane to follow as she spoke. "I have something in mind that should suit this task quite nicely." When Jane did not move to follow, the Queen turned to her. "What is is, Lady Jane?"

  
"I um-" Jane couldn't hold her gaze. "I wanted to ask you something, but I don't really know how to ask it."

  
Frigga nodded, hands folding before her. "Ask, Lady Jane. Then I will see what may be done."

  
Jane took a deep breath. "Can anything be done.. to not say _his_ name?" She hung her head, eyes squeezed shut, hating that she felt the need to resort to this. "I called out to him in my sleep." She whimpered unwillingly. "He begged me not to look for him.. And since I'm obviously not going to listen to that, I thought I should at least see if something could be done to stop me from calling out in my sleep."

  
Frigga did not respond for a time. Jane knew that she was being studied before she would be given her answer. Finally, one came.

  
"I know of something, yes. But I must ask, are you sure of this, Lady Jane? This is what you truly want?"

  
Forcing back her tears as she swallowed thickly, Jane whispered. "Yes.."

  
"Then be still, child and I will do what I can."

  
Frigga stepped forward, placing her fingertips over Jane's throat gently. Soft incoherent words rose and fell, never sounding from the same place but from thousands, as if they were not coming from the queen's mouth at all. A small pressure built and built in Jane until with a soft pulse, it folded in on itself and came to rest, leaving Jane feeling as if a lock had been placed inside her throat.

  
Slowly, Frigga removed her hand and smiled down at her. "There. Until you next see my son and try to speak his name, you will not be able to invoke his name."

  
Unable to stop the words, they tumbled from her mouth. "I don't know if that's a comforting thought or not.."

  
Frigga's smile saddened. "I know." She laid a hand reassuringly on Jane's shoulder.

  
After a moment, Frigga spoke again. "Now, onto business. Let us go and find you some suitable clothes."

* * *

  
Frigga led Jane from the room, after many stairs, hallways and more stairs, two guards pushed opened a pair of golden doors. Stepping into the room, Jane found it to be a 'closet.' Clothes lined all the walls, most long and flowing gowns or night dresses. The queen crossed the to a much smaller section that contained different shades, shapes and lengths of leather and metal.

  
Frigga thumbed through the hanging clothes, pausing for a moment before looking back at Jane, shaking her head and thumbing through them again.

  
Seemingly unable to find a tunic, she turns to the trousers, thumbing through the various sizes. She pauses and pulls a pair of black trousers loose, folding them over her arm. Next she crosses to the boots, quickly pulling out what seems to be the smallest pair.

  
"Now let's see if these fit well enough, then we will worry about a shirt. I fear I do not have anything that will fit your slight frame."

  
Jane took the pants and boots gratefully and spying a small dressing room, she crossed to it, pulling the silk curtain closed behind her.

  
Removing her own shoes and jeans was the easy part. She inspected the trousers, finding that they were a dark brown leather, not wholly black, as she originally thought, with equally dark leather strips lacing up each thigh and tying off at the waist. There was also another tie to tighten around her hips to allow for varying sizes. The pant's legs were an appropriate length to be tucked inside the boots comfortably.

  
Jane stepped into the trousers, finding the current lacings to be much too large for her slighter frame. Abandoning the thought of trying to figure them out, she turns to the boots. They were smooth black leather with again matching leather ties, which were laced through golden eyelets. The laces were made long enough to be tied around the leg twice before tying together and hidden inside the boot. This Jane had almost no problems with.

  
"Um.." Jane muttered aloud. "I'm going to need help with these pants." She called to Frigga.

  
A soft chuckle came before the curtain as the queen stepped inside. "That is quite alright. Our clothing must be quite strange to you, but there is a purpose to why I chose these." Her fingers began the quick work of tightening the laces at her thighs.

  
"Why?"

  
"These trousers are compatible with various sizes, and will slim to your size easily, but they will also help regulate your temperature in the different climates."

  
Jane smiled. "So basically, they'll fit and I won't be dying in heat or freezing in the cold."

  
"Precisely." Frigga smiled as she set on tightening the ties around Jane's waist.

  
"B- but how?" Jane questioned before she could stop herself, before she slumped slightly and pressed a hand over her eyes, deadpanning. "Wait, let me guess.. Magic."

  
Frigga smiled sadly as she finished lacing Jane's trousers. "It seems my son has given you some of his knowledge as he spent so long in your company."

  
"Not nearly enough for my liking, but yes." Jane sighed.

  
"Do not fret, Lady Jane. My son is nothing if not resourceful."

  
"And strong. And infuriating. And beautiful. And a freaking genius. And- and- and-" Tears closed Jane's throat once more and she fought to push them back. She was not going to cry in front of the Loki's mom, again.

  
Jane took a deep breath, straightening her spine.

  
She cleared her throat. "So, is there more wardrobe to go through until I'm decked out?" Jane tried to chuckle, though it sounded too fake to her ears.

  
Frigga's brow furrowed slightly and Jane nearly smacked herself upside the head. "I mean, will I be needing a shirt or something to finish this outfitting?"

  
"Of course, child, though I am a bit perturbed in this. I do not think we will have anything small enough, but something will be found in time. For now, come with me. I have one last thing to give you for your outfitting to be complete."

  
Jane followed a step behind the towering queen, only walking down the hallway before guards opened another set of doors. These were much grander, larger and shinier if that was possible. The walls were a soft gold, adorned with large spools in all range of sizes of cloth, but that wasn't what caught Jane's attention.

  
There in the center of the room stood a gleaming spinning wheel, adorned with jewels of all colors and sizes. Standing beside the wheel sat a piece of clothing but it was too obscured from her view to tell what it was.

  
Frigga sat by the wheel and began rhythmically ease the petal into a steady pace. She spun a fine thread, a pale forest green, but surprisingly, it did not stop as the thread was looped around the spool. The thread lifted and weaved together with the unfinished clothing.

  
Jane opened her mouth to spill a thousand questions and then a thousand more, but they died in her throat as she took in Frigga's manner. Her eyes were drooped, eyes following the substance being woven into a thread. Her face was peaceful as she murmured softly, her finger's lightly guiding the material. Jane found herself staring as the queen worked, captured by her serene expression.

  
Frigga's pace slowed over time, her words becoming stronger, fingers now moving with quick determination, eyes closed. It may have been a trick of the light, but Jane thought she might have seen a sheen of sweat on her brow.

  
With a deep breath, she stopped, lashes fluttering open. Her gaze first turned to the garment with a quick inspection and a few short flicks of her hand. A smile turned her lips as she stood and faced Jane.

  
"Come, it is finished. Let us see how it fits." Frigga beckoned her forward with a hand.

  
Jane crossed the small distance as the queen removed the garment from its place beside the spinning wheel for Jane to see.

  
In her arms laid a deep forest green coat. The design was simple yet elegant, mildly heavy looking, suited for unknown climates. Unlike the jackets Jane knew of, this one did not clasp up the middle. Instead it started on the left clavicle, and after the second clasp it curved slightly. Three more clasps curved to hem of the coat just beside where her belly button would be. The back right tail of the coat was a bit longer than the left side and front and a large hood adorned the back. But these were not the things that stood out to Jane.

  
There were folds in the fabric, creating soft curves into the material. The left sleeve held the most prominent spirals. The first spiral started at the somewhere in the middle of the back or upper neck, the fold curls down the front of the arm, curling under the arm and down the front again. It curled four times before ending on the hem of the loose sleeve. Another spiral decorated the sleeve, starting under the arm it curled into four more spirals mirroring the first four, making a combined number of eight spirals down the left sleeve. Two folds crossed the chest, one starting at the center of the neck, the second by the second clasp. They curled down around the abdomen and low on the back, coming to an end on the left side underneath the last two clasps. The right sleeve held only one spiral, one that only looped twice around the arm before falling away at the loose cuff.

  
Unknowingly, Jane's fingers traced the spirals on the sleeve, questioning silently, unable to pull her eyes from the piece.

  
"This is the symbol of Loki." Frigga explained softly. "The eight spirals are his mark, though he refuses to adorn them on all his clothing, he does occasionally wear them." With a gentle smile, Frigga offered the jacket to her. "I thought it would be fitting, for the woman who will save my son to also carry his sign."

  
Jane swallowed thickly, her teary gaze looking to Frigga's before gingerly taking the gift.

  
"Thank you." She whispered. "I can't-" Jane pressed her lips together as her voice cracked, fingers clutching the soft material of the coat.

  
Suddenly Jane found herself sobbing in Frigga's embrace, crying against the woman's breast as Frigga tried to sooth her.

  
**To be continued...**

  
x0x0x0x0x

  
**So Jane came out much more... weepy... than I intended. But if you think about it. In her shoes, who wouldn't be?**

  
**Okay, so I didn't come up with the spiral idea on my own. If you're super Loki creeper girl like me, then you might have noticed in Thor:TDW while Loki is in lockup his sleeve, while talking to Frigga, has spirals down one side. And along with the envisioned outfit I've got in my head for Jane, it just fit and I had to! I'm obsessed with that sleeve of his for some reason.**

  
**Don't worry, this fic is NOT going to end up being ThorxJane, it's just taking a bit to build up the story to the real Lokane.**

  
**Hang in there with me! It will be worth it!!!! (I hope..)**


	5. The First Step

I do not own Thor, Marvel or any of the known characters in this fiction. If known characters and their lore are different, it is simply my own take or idea.

  
**Anthem of the Lost**

  
**The First Step**

  
**Chapter Five**

  
Soulless eyes followed her endless pacing of the room's length. Growling and muttering under her breath in frustration, she seemed to not even notice him, and he was growing aggravated by her insufferable habits.

  
"Would you kindly cease that infuriating pacing." He hissed, making it sound more a command than a request.

  
The woman jerked to a halt and whirled on him. "No! _He_ must pay, and this torture is bringing me none of its promised results! His screams do not elicit my revenge enough! And I have tried, tried and _tried_ , but he will not bow to my whim! I will-"

  
"Perhaps," he cut her off, growing ever irritated by her shrieking voice. "you simply do not know _how_ to elicit the response you deem fit."

  
She narrowed her eyes at him then, gravely voice low and dangerous. "Do you imply that I am incapable of exacting my own vengeance? If you believe that to be true, then I can always show _you_ the extent of my own abilities. I would watch you scream, _writhe_ , and ignore your pleas for the mercy of Hel's depths."

  
He resisted the urge to scoff, shoving it down ruthlessly. "I do not imply any such thing. I am only offering a way to quickly gain his compliance. A more _effective_ venue, if you would."

  
She did not speak, silently looking down her nose at him, but he knew by the look in her eyes that he had her interest.

  
His lips pulled into a tight grin. "Might I offer my own services in this endeavor? You have your ways and I have mine. Such delight it would bring me to find how he responds to my own advances."

  
He saw something flash through her eyes, too quick to grasp its meaning, before she stepped forward, nearly looming over him as he sat.

  
"And why would you want this chance? What would someone like you have to gain from his suffering?"

  
He tipped his head to the side slightly, hard eyes looking up into hers. "I have my own revenge to extract. Whether yours will be along the way has no consequence to me."

  
She scoffed at him, turning on her heel and crossing the room. "So I should just give you the pleasure? Oh I think not. This is my reward and none will win it for me."

  
"None? Not even I, who has given you all?" He gestured widely to their darkened surroundings. "All you see is given from myself. And you still wish to keep me from gaining your revenge and my own?"

  
"You have not _given_ me anything but this body. Do not think so highly of yourself." She spat as she faced him. "You simply kept me alive for your own ploy, one I find I have still not been included in. But it was _I_ who took this place as my own, not _you_. It would be wise for you not to forget that."

  
He inclined his head. "True, it is as you say, and be included you shall but not before I have what should be mine."

  
"And what, pray tell, should be yours?" She questioned him mockingly.

  
"His life."

  
Her eyes narrowed into slits. "That is something you shall never gain, I am afraid. His life is mine to do with as I please. If he is to be ended, it will be by my hand, and my hand alone."

  
"Then of what use am I here? I will have my vengeance whether you allow it or not. It would be wise to consider how easily I can reclaim my _gift_ from you. I do not find myself to enjoy the idea, but I will not stand idly by while he rots." He growled.

  
She stood in silence for a moment, unreadable, before she spoke. "A fair point you have made. It would be foolish to not give you some form of vengeance. Perhaps you shall be of use to me once more. Go. Make him suffer. Make him scream and beg for his own death. Give me that which I want most." She turned, speaking over her shoulder. "But his life is mine. Play with him as you would, but you will not end him."

  
And with that she left, leaving him alone to the darkness.

  
A foul grin pulled his lips from his teeth as he stood and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

  
Thor came upon them not long after, Jane crying softly against his mother's breast. He instantly went on the defensive, thinking some one had attacked, but Frigga calmly explained, silencing his questions easily as she stroked Jane's back.

  
Jane pulled herself together as quickly as she could, not wanting to delay their departure.

  
"Thank you." She croaked softly, pulling free from the queen's embrace.

  
Frigga moved the hair from her face, smoothing it behind Jane's ear and stroked a thumb over her cheek. "You are welcome, child. This journey will not be an easy one and I know the strain it must put on you, but I thank you, in place of my husband and for myself, for going to such lengths for our son."

  
Jane nodded curtly while trying not to get swept away by Frigga's loving motherly tone and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

  
"I have imbued this overcoat with a few spells of my own that I think will be useful to you." She smiled. "One for your protection. It will protect you from any harm that may come to you to a degree, but it is not an impenetrable spell. Keep that in mind."

  
"It holds the same attribute as your trousers in likeness that you will not freeze or overheat as well. It also has a useful trait to not soak completely through when wet, so you will not be hindered by the extra weight. And lastly, it will give you a minute amount of strength to help you along your journey that I am sure you will need."

  
Jane's eyes turned to the coat still in her hands. "It-" Jane's voice rasped before she cleared it and tried again. "It must have taken a lot of work to do all that." Her gaze turned back to the Queen's. "Thank you.. so much for everything you've done for me."

  
Frigga's eyes softened as her motherly smile returned. "Think nothing of it, Lady Jane. I just hope it is enough. Come now, try it on would you?"

  
"Sure." Jane nodded as she straightened, unfolding the over coat in her arms and undid the golden clasps with a little help from Frigga.

  
Once open, she shrugged it on and redid the clasps, finding it fit snugly about her chest, waist and upper arms yet still it gave her free movement. The wide sleeves came to rest at her knuckles, allowing comfortable movement, " _Or even a small weapon if needed one_." she thought.

  
The front hem of the overcoat stopped just above the junction of her legs. The right side was an elongated fall to her mid thigh and across her backside before steeply raising to meet the front at her left hip, dipping slightly to meet with the front once again.

  
Her hands glided over the snug cloth, finding it to feel surprisingly sturdy for its comfort. Her hand moved to stroke the spirals on the left sleeve before turning her attention back to Frigga.

  
"I like it. It's really comfortable." As an afterthought, she pulled the hood up over her head, finding it to be rather large and definitely good for keeping warmth. "Oh yeah." She grinned. "I _love_ this."

  
Frigga smiled widely. "I am glad it pleases you so."

  
Frigga turned to Thor, having Jane notice his silence. "Is it not fitting for her, Thor?"

  
Thor stood frozen, mouth agape slightly and standing rigidly straight as he stared. Frigga cleared her throat loudly, jarring her son from his frozen state.

  
"Ah- Y- yes! It is quite fitting, mother. A job well done." Thor stammered.

  
Frigga chuckled softly. "Well Lady Jane, all that is necessary now is for the-"

  
A soft knock on the door interrupted her.

  
"Enter." Frigga called.

  
A servant entered quietly, holding a bundle of leather in her arms for Frigga to take. "I have found what was requested, my Queen." She said as she bowed.

  
Frigga took the offered bundle. "Thank you for finding it so promptly. You may go." With a nod and another bow, the servant left, closing the door behind her.

  
"This would be your final piece of protection, child." Jane watched as the queen unfolded the tanned leather and bracers. "This tunic, should your over coat be penetrated, should provide some protection, though not much. Come, let us put it on."

  
As Jane removed her over coat, Frigga prepared the leather, unfastening and altering. Jane heard Thor leave the room quietly while her back was turned, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't happy about it, she didn't know how much she would have to take off to get on another piece of clothing.

  
As Jane folded her coat over the back of a nearby chair, she felt the queen's eyes on her.

  
"Lady Jane, what is this tunic made of?" Frigga questioned as her finger felt the fabric of her sleeve.

  
Jane looked down at her black long sleeved, form fitting shirt. "Um- It's cotton. Warm, cheap and comfortable." Jane's looked quizzically at the queen. "Why?"

  
"That will have to suffice. You are not familiar with leather, are you not? It would chafe your skin without some form of protection." Jane must have made some kind of face, because the queen chuckled softly.

  
"It is alright. This tunic of yours will protect your flesh. Now, hold your arms out."

  
She did and Frigga slipped the armor over her shoulders. It was a simple design, obviously focused on protection with little decoration. The color reminded her of sweet chocolate and was soft but firm to the touch.

  
Frigga worked the clasps on the front quickly before moving to adjust a few lacings under her arms. Frigga instructed her to test her movements, and she did, still relatively free, if not slightly heavy.

  
Frigga nodded her acceptance of the fit and retrieved the bracers, gesturing for Jane's left arm. Jane quickly complied and the queen slid the bracer into place, tying the laces on her inner arm before repeating the process with her right arm. The bracers were decent and light, again focused on protection rather than decoration. They were the same chocolate brown as the tunic, covering the back of her hand and her forearm, with a slight dip at the inner elbow to allow comfortable movement.

  
Once Frigga was finished, Jane stretched, testing the feel and movements once more before nodding to herself and taking up her overcoat again.

  
"Thank you again. I'm sure I'll be needing all the protection I can get." Jane laughed softly, slipping the coat on and working the clasps herself this time.

  
Frigga smiled. "You are welcome, Lady Jane." Jane found herself being ushered into the hallway and nearly ran nose first into Thor's broad chest.

  
"Oh! Sorry." Jane sidestepped him as Frigga exited at her back.

  
"Well I do believe it is time for your morning meal. Thor, would you be so kind and escort Lady Jane to the dinning hall?" Frigga questioned.

  
"Yes, mother. I will see you when we depart."

  
"Until then." She said with a smile before she turned down the hall.

  
"This way, Lady Jane. You must be starved." Thor said as he offered her his arm politely.

  
"A bit, yeah." She replied as she hooked her arm under his.

* * *

  
It looked like it wasn't going to be a peaceful breakfast as Thor introduced his very rambunctious friends. Three very different men he named the Warriors Three.

  
The first being a fair haired playboy, Fandral, who instantly rose to take her hand a little too eagerly to kiss it, introducing himself as 'Fandral the Dashing'. Followed by an 'at your service', of course. Jane had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

  
When her hand was finally freed, Thor introduced a large red haired man with the biggest beard she had ever seen. Volstagg the Voluminous. He paused for only a moment to raise and bow politely with his introduction with a happy 'my lady,' before gorging himself on some kind of animal leg. She really didn't want to think too much on what it was.

  
And lastly, a shorter man was introduced. Hogun the Grim. She could see how he got that title. He did look grim, like, deathly grim. He simply nodded curtly to her before turning his attention back to a very large dagger that he seemed to be polishing.

  
After all that awkwardness, Thor lead her to her seat, servants bringing out their food within the minute. Jane tried not to fidget too much, but it all just felt too high class for her to be comfortable.

  
And to make it all worse, one more person entered the room, stopping for a fraction of a second as she glared straight at Jane.

  
Swallowing thickly, Jane tried not to look intimidated as she faced Sif, who deliberately sat across from her.

  
The room seemed to still, sensing the sudden tension and Jane felt all eyes turn from Sif to her as the warrior goddess glared her down.

  
"Sif." Thor said in solemn greeting.

  
"Thor." She retorted, eyes never leaving Jane.

  
The golden prince sighed loudly. "Sif-"

  
"I do not care." Sif cut in, obviously knowing what Thor would say even if Jane didn't.

  
Jane risked a glance at the silenced prince, finding him to be showing a pained expression, before she turned back to Sif.

  
"I don't think that's very fair of you."

  
" _Fair_? Fair? Oh I think it plenty _fair_. Who are you to decide what is and is not fair, _Lady Jane_." Sif spat.

  
"Well I know that Thor doesn't deserve that. You're pissed with me. Fine, be pissed with me, but don't shove it off on him too." Jane replied, eyes fixed on the warrior's brown green eyes.

  
Jane couldn't help but notice Sif's cheeks flare with anger.

  
"He deserves what he gets, siding with a weak, pathetic and emaciated mortal, such as yourself! What! You have a bad dream and that warrants putting his life in harms way!? Aimlessly searching the realms for that-"

  
Jane found herself standing, hands slammed down on the table, furrious. "One more word." Jane hissed, eyes boring into Sif's. "Say one more word about him and I swear I'll-"

  
A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Jane's gaze slid from Sif to the hand and found Thor, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "It is alright, Lady Jane. She is angry and frustrated. Do not take her words to heart."

  
Glaring for a few moments longer, Jane took a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to calm down. Getting angry wouldn't help anything and she just wanted to find Loki as soon as possible.

  
With a huff, she swiped the palms of her hands against her eyes. "Okay. Okay." Exhaling, she looked at Sif once more before turning back to Thor. "Can we just hurry up? I want to be gone as soon as possible."

  
"Of course, but you must finish your meal first. It would not do to leave hungry."

  
Jane nodded, taking her seat once more, set on clearing her plate. Thor took his place beside her and did the same.

  
After a moment, the Warriors Three began their jokes in effort to lighten the mood and salvage what they could of the morning.

* * *

  
The morning went off without anymore delays thankfully. Thor left to handle some things last minute while Jane was escorted to her room so she could retrieve her pack.

  
Thor met her there minutes later and they set off for the Rainbow Bridge.

  
A small group had gathered to see them off. Odin, Frigga, the Warriors Three and Sif. Thor spoke with his father for a moment as Frigga crossed to stand before Jane.

  
Frigga smiled as she took Jane's hand with her own. "Thank you, Lady Jane, from the depths of my heart. If you should ever need anything, you need only ask it and I will do my best to see it through."

  
Jane smiled and squeezed Frigga's hand gently. "I will, thank you."

  
Frigga paused for a moment as she released Jane's hand and reached into her elaborate sleeve. "I would that you take this with you. I know you are not trained to wield it, but I would be more at ease knowing you were not unarmed."

  
Frigga withdrew a holstered dagger and held it out to Jane, who paused, eyes searching the queen's.

  
"A dagger could be the final decision in life or death, Lady Jane. Please, take it with you."

  
Slowly, Jane took the offered weapon, examining the simple hilt. It was smooth, black with no shine, pulling it from its leather sheath she found the blade to also be black. Obviously this was meant to be used in stealth, nothing to reflect light, nothing to give it away until it was too late.

  
Replacing the dagger in its sheath, Frigga help her fasten it around her forearm, hidden under her sleeve.

  
Smiling, Frigga offered her a necklace. "And a trinket. Something I hope will bring you luck."

  
Frigga lifted the long chain over her head and settled it around Jane's neck. It hung over her breasts before she lifted it for inspection.

  
It was circular pendant that fit snugly in the palm of her hand, adorned with celtic knots. The central and most prominent knot extended to the bottom of the pendant into a narrowing triangle.

  
She traced her fingers over the heavy metal before looking to Frigga again. "It's beautiful."

  
"I would hope so. It was a gift from my late mother." Frigga chuckled.

  
Jane felt the blood leave her face. "Oh, no- I- I can't take-"

  
Frigga's face was the embodiment of a mother playfully scolding her child. "Nonsense child. You can and you will. I know it will bring you luck." She smiled as she pulled Jane into her arms, hugging her tightly.

  
"Please, be safe, watch out for my son and bring Loki back to us." Frigga voice quivered only slightly before Jane wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

  
"I will." Jane whispered, giving her a soft squeeze.

  
"My Queen." Odin called.

  
With a deep, settling breath, Frigga released Jane with a smile and turned to stand by her husband's side.

  
Odin's gaze turned to Jane then. As Thor gestured for her to come before the Bifrost's gate, her eyes were glued to Odin, even as she approached Thor.

  
Odin said nothing, but he didn't need to. Those icy eyes spoke all that he could not or would not voice. Jane found herself nodding curtly to the elderly king before turning her attention to Thor.

  
"Are you prepared?" Heimdall questioned, his golden eyes shining with approval.

  
"Let's go find him." She replied, stepping into the blinding light, the resonating sounds of the Bifrost slowly falling away.

  
**To be continued...**

  
x0x0x0x0x

  
**Aaagh! Even I'm getting impatient for the good stuff now! Sorry guys, but trust me, the fun will be coming shortly!**

  
**And I am soooo sorry for the huge delay! I have no excuses! Well I do.. I had to go on a vacation that I didn't want.. But I had been hoping to get some writing done while I was on it, but it wasn't possible. So I am sorry for the delay.**

  
**But I hope you enjoy the little peek into- ehehe... Nope, not giving away secrets!**


	6. Friendly Welcomes

  
I do not own Thor, Marvel or any of the known characters in this fiction. If known characters and their lore are different, it is simply my own take or idea.

  
**Anthem of the Lost**

  
**Friendly Welcomes**

  
**Chapter Six**

  
Their welcome was... difficult, to say the least.

  
The moment Jane's feet touched ground, she felt a blade shoved beneath her chin.

  
She heard more than saw that the same must have happened to Thor if his intake of breath was anything to go by. Also because he hadn't jumped into a fight.

  
Jane swallowed thickly and raised her hands slowly in what she hoped was the intergalactic show of surrender. She stared down the blade, following it down its elongated staff and to the hands of its wielder.

  
Dark, hard eyes glared into her amber and she repressed a shudder. Dark brown, almost black hair was pulled back from the man's narrowed face. His skin held a golden glow from what she could assume was a result of hours under the sun's rays. His ears were the same shelled shape as her own and Jane wanted to smack herself.

  
She should have tried to study up on the different species that lived throughout the realms. To her, this man, though intimidating, could have passed for a very attractive male on Earth.

  
She turned her gaze, but not her head, fearing the slightest movement would be her death, to the man to his left, trying to find something that might tell her who they were. That man wasn't any more help than the first, other than he held his hands aloft with a pulsing light that was aimed at her.

  
_Magic._ She thought. Now that was something. Jane tried to think through the species that she knew could do magic, but was interrupted by Thor's rumbling voice.

  
"We come not for a fight. I am Thor, son of O-"

  
"We know who you are, _Odinson_." A man's voice somewhere behind her hissed and she had to resist turning her head to look at him. "And you are no more welcome here than the Midgardian you bring with you!"

  
Jane yelped as something sharp was jabbed at her back, more out of surprise at the sudden touch rather than pain, because she felt none, thanks to her overcoat. She wasn't quite sure how many people there were, but she knew that she and Thor were surrounded.

  
She heard Thor shift towards her, somewhere behind her to her right, but was stopped by what she could only assume were more weapons by his disgruntled growl.

  
Thor inhaled sharply through his nose before speaking calmly. "Neither myself nor Lady Jane have done anything to warrant such treatment."

  
"No. Not this day you have not, but not all of us are as eager as our fellow Vanir to forgive so easily the lives your family has taken from us. And the mortal? Ha! She need not have done anything. Chaos will surely follow her as it always does with her kind and we do not wish to have it brought upon us."

  
_Vanir? So we traveled to Vanaheim then, Frigga's home._ Jane thought.

  
"That was long ago," Thor's voice overrode her thoughts. "and a war I was not yet even born to be capable to fight. Both our realms paid for those times. There is no purpos-"

  
"Of course there is!" The man hissed. "You say Asgard has paid, but we know they have not! You only took from us! Our best of mages, the most-"

  
"That is _enough_!" Another voice cut in over him from a distance.

  
Instantly, the surrounding Vanir tensed and Jane felt the tip of the spear at her throat press harder against her flesh and she tried not to wince, knowing it was too close to breaking skin for comfort.

  
"By order of King Jarliev, I command you to release them!" The male voice called.

  
There was a heavy silence for a few moments as their attackers looked amongst themselves before the man behind her spoke once more.

  
"And why should we heed these commands? Jarliev's name has naught a hold on us! We do not bow to him! It is because of that _renegade_ that the Vanir have fallen so!" A few hearty yells encouraged the man, imploring him to go on. "It is _he_ who is to blame! If he would abjure his claim as king someone who actually _knows_ how to-"

  
"Do you value your lives so little to die here over an Aesir and a mortal?" The man spoke calmly, still a distance away, but he was heard, for the leader of their assailants quickly fell silent.

  
The man must have taken the silence as his answer for he spoke again. "Leave now with your lives still intact. Do not make me repeat myself again."

  
Slowly, the two men within Jane's line of sight retreated, followed by five others who had been behind her. She didn't move even as they retreated.

  
Jane swallowed a scream as a heavy hand fell on her shoulder, startling her. Turning quickly, she found it to be Thor, with a group of men and horses behind him.

  
"Are you alright, Lady Jane?" Thor questioned, eyes scanning her for injury.

  
Jane tried to breath through her near heart attack, rubbing a hand over her neck, still feeling the cold metal at her throat. "Ye- yeah, I'm fine. Just- shaken up." Her eyes moved over Thor's broad shoulder to an approaching figure and Thor turned to face him.

  
"Sorn!" Thor bellowed happily as he wrapped the man in an embrace. "It is good to see you again!"

  
Sorn, as Thor called him, chuckled, returning the embrace. "Why must I always be the one sent to save you from your own misfortunes?"

  
"Who better than King Jarliev's right hand?" Thor joked.

  
"Perhaps his left hand?" Sorn retorted with an elegantly quirked brow, earning a bark of laughter from Thor.

  
Once Thor had recollected himself, with arm draped over Sorn's shoulder, he turned to her.

  
"Lady Jane, this is General Sorn, King Jarliev's loyal guard and friend to my family."

  
Jane nodded slowly, unsure of what to do. She couldn't help but stare. Sorn was the same height as Thor, which was definitely enough to stare at. What was it with all the alien guys being so tall!?

  
His long pale hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, leaving a few whisps loose so they fell to his slightly past his pointed ears before arching up into the strap that held his hair. Pale blue eyes studied her.

  
Sorn shrugged Thor off him and stepped towards her, taking her hand in a gentle hold and bowed to kiss it. From so close, she could see those pale blue eyes that looked up at her with flecked with silver. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Jane." He smiled.  
"You too." She replied quickly, still nervous at this kissing thing everyone seems to do. She retracted her hand as quickly, yet politely, she hoped, as she could. Sorn smiled before he turned back to Thor.

  
"Have you seen him?" Jane burst, unable to hold herself back.

  
Sorn turned back to her. "Whom, might I ask?"

  
Jane opened her mouth, but only a strangled choke came forth. _How could I be so stupid!_ She thought. _I almost-_

  
"Loki." Thor spoke solemnly as Sorn looked to him. "He has gone missing, that is why we have come to see the king."

  
"Then we should move with haste." Sorn replied, crossing to his horse and Thor nodded grimly.

  
Sorn watched her and Thor for a moment, taking in their pained expressions, before he chuckled. "And such luck you found upon entering our realm. I had honestly been expecting a battlefield by the time I arrived. Tell me Thor, did you take the brunt of a blow to the head recently?"

  
Thor laughed and accepted the reins of a saddled horse brought to him. "No I cannot say that I have in recent time." Thor looked to her then. "Come. We will meet with King Jarliev and find answers."

  
Jane nodded slowly as she moved toward the large animal, embarrassed to have to admit this aloud. "I.. don't know how to ride a horse."

  
Thor smiled reassuringly. "I had thought as much, which is why you will ride with me."

  
He offered a hand to to help her up and then took his place behind her, encircled in his arms.

  
-x-

  
It seemed that Heimdall had dropped them in the middle of a forest, dense with unfamiliar trees to Jane. From her perch behind Thor, she took in her surroundings.

  
Of course there were trees, what kind of forest would it be without them? But every so often, Jane could peek creatures looking at them from their treetops and branches. The numerous eyes should have scared her, but she found herself more intrigued than anything. They all varied from size, to color and pupils. Some appeared to have multiple eyes while other may have had only one, she wasn't sure.

  
Slowly the trees began to disperse as they traveled, and Jane turned her attention to the forest's floor. The horses had no trouble avoiding the tree's roots and moss covered rocks. An occasional scampering animal would catch her eye, but they reminded her too much of squirrels so they didn't hold her attention long.

  
There were four armored guards riding around them, speaking comfortably yet their watchful eyes kept scanning their surroundings. Sorn rode beside her and Thor, keeping conversation going with the Thunderer.

  
Sorn had tried to include her, he really had, but she felt too awkward, too out of place to be comfortable. Her mind kept wandering when she couldn't find something that caught her interest. Wandering to Loki, always Loki.

  
Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth she bit hard, she wasn't going to cry anymore. They were finally making steps towards find him and saving him, she wouldn't cry anymore.

  
_Not right now anyway._ Her mind added traitorously. Frustrated at herself and looking for a distraction she turned to Sorn, who was chuckling at something Thor said.

  
"How much farther?" Her voice came out sharp, unintentionally, but she kept herself from apologizing. She was mad, and this seemed to be the only way to get it out, no matter how unfair it was.

  
Sorn's attention turned to her then, a polite smile on his face. "Not much longer. We are nearly there."

  
Jane nodded curtly and turned her attention back to the front.

  
Sorn was right, it hadn't been much longer until the tree's thinned and left way to a camp dispersed across the large open valley. It was an odd sight to Jane. She thought they would be going to a large city, much like Asgard. After all Jarliev was supposed to live here, right?

  
As the horses started down the slight incline Jane found herself examining what she could see of the camp. Few people roamed about and even fewer children played, running from tent to tent. Some tents were reasonably large, while others looked like a ratty, cramped old rags. She didn't understand how someone could live in something so small.

  
The people they passed bowed respectfully to Sorn and Thor before eyeing her suspiciously. _Seems like humans aren't really welcome on Vanaheim._ Jane thought to herself.

  
Eventually they came upon a much larger, more extravagant tent with guards roaming to and fro. A large man, heaped in expensive looking furs paced before them while a thinner, pensive looking man followed.

  
"My lord, this really is not-"

  
"Enough, Alvis. Whether inside the tent or not my life is endangered so why should I confine myself to the musky indoors?" The man questioned.

  
The smaller man cast his eyes downward. "Yes, my king."

  
"We return, King Jarliev." Sorn spoke as he dismounted his horse and moved to stand before the king before bowing one knee, followed closely by the four guards.

  
"Ah good!" Jarliev smiled widely, clapping his hands twice before looking to Thor, who had dismounted and moved the short distance to the king with a smile.

  
"My friend, how good it is to see you!" Thor thumped the thicker man on the back.

  
"Aye, it is." Jarliev smiled a wide, toothy grin before returning the gesture strongly.

  
The two continued their friendly bantering, but Jane tuned them out, giving her attention to a more immediate problem. Jane looked down at the horse she was still perched on. Her legs had begun aching long ago, and though she wanted to get off the horse, she was afraid the moment she did, her legs would give out on her. Not that she really knew _how_ to dismount the creature.

  
She looked up, finding Sorn watching her, he smiled before leaving the king's side to stand beside her horse, offering a hand wordlessly.

  
Jane looked from his hand, to the horse, and back again. With a gulp, she held the saddle tightly with one hand as she took his with the other. Despite her fear of collapsing, she slid, ungracefully, from the horse who stood steadily for her. Once her feet touched ground her legs quivered, buckling her knees. She would have fallen had Sorn not steadied her, thankfully. Her legs ached in ways she never knew they could and she tried not to wince.

  
"Thanks." Jane muttered, feeling her face burn with embarrassment.

  
Sorn smiled reassuringly. "It happens to any who ride a horse the first time, sadly our trip was much too long for your first ride. The pain will subside soon."

  
Jane simply nodded as she tried to righten herself.

  
"This is Lady Jane of Midgard." Jane heard Thor before he and the king stood before her, Sorn backing away respectfully once he was sure she would not fall. Jarliev watched her quizzically.

  
"Um.. Hi." Jane said, looking to Thor before looking back to the king, trying to keep the pain from her features. She never knew that it hurt so much to ride a horse.

  
The king gave her a large toothy grin and a slight nod of the head. "Greetings, Lady Jane. Forgive the trouble you hapt upon at your arrival. I fear some will hold to their anger, no matter the time passed."

  
"Yeah." Jane muttered, averting her eyes from the ageless looking man. The word _fear_ reminded her, made her forget her pain. She thought of Loki, _his_ fear, _his_ pain. They were wasting time. Loki was out there, not waiting on her, but out there all the same.

She felt as if she could feel her heart seizing with the pain he must be in.

  
Jane turned, pleadingly to Thor. Begging him with her eyes to ask what she couldn't.

  
Thor met her eyes briefly, conveying his guilt at getting caught up in the moment and his sadness before speaking. "Jarliev, I fear we do not come for social purposes. Loki has disappeared and we have come across news that points to his capture. When did you last see or hear of my brother?" Thor spoke quick and to the point.

  
Jarliev looked contemplative. "Last I had seen him was at the feast I hosted with your family in attendance. I fear I do not have any more recent news of him to share."

  
Thor growled, turning his face away from the king for a moment before looking at him once more. "Thank you. Lady Jane and I must to be on our way." Thor moved to Jane's side.

  
"So soon? But you only just arrived. Surely you could find the time to dine with me." Jarliev smiled at the both of them.

  
It was Jane who answered. "No. We can't. We have to find him as soon as possible. I can't-" She bit her lip as her voice quavered.

  
Jarliev's wizened eyes watched her then and finally taking in her appearance, mainly, her overcoat. She turned her face to hide the shimmering of her eyes.

  
Thor stepped in front of her slightly, hiding her face from view. "She is right. We cannot stop here. There are many realms to cover and I also wish to find Loki as soon as possible."

  
"What trouble has befallen him?" Sorn asked, having been silent till this moment.

  
"We do not know entirely ourselves, but he has been captured, tortured and whatever is happening, it is beyond his control."

  
Sorn nodded curtly. "Then I wish you the Norn's favor."

  
"Be well, Thor, Lady Jane." Jarliev nodded as well.

  
"And you, my good friends." Thor turned, gesturing for Jane to follow and moved outside the camp before lifting his head to the sky and calling out. "Heimdall!"

  
The clouds rumbled overhead, darkening as the blinding light of the bifrost fell on them.

  
**To be continued** _(hopefully soon...)_

  
x0x0x0x0x

  
**Alright guys, I'm done saying sorry for the waits. I think this will be the LONGEST you will ever have to wait, and again. I'm sorry, but I had to write a few chapters ahead because I got a bit too excited and posted right away. But I like to have a bit of room to edit with so, now that I'm caught up, as long as my brain allows me, I WILL POST!!**

  
**Oh! And a lot of you guys went to check the scene for Loki's sleeve, did you notice this time? Interesting, right!? What'd you think!?**

  
**Now I know by the movies, the Vanir and Aesir really don't have problems, but it got me thinking when I learned that the two had been at war once that, most likely the whole realm wasn't over the war, right? Either way, it brought some fun, new kinda drama and I was itching to write it!**

  
**Also, I really couldn't find much information about Vanaheim so pretty much everything is just my idea of the place, other than the movie which I didn't exactly understand because most of the people they showed were Asian, but... Frigga was from there. I don't know if they figured, "Hey! Make different places on Vanaheim have different races!" or what but, I was flabbergasted. I'm not going off of games or movies, nothing. Just good ol' imagination for most of the worlds, though some will be heavily written based on some info I can dig up. Having said that, yeah some characters are my own.**


	7. Eyes and Remembrances

I do not own Thor, Marvel or any of the known characters in this fiction. If known characters and their lore are different, it is simply my own take or idea.

  
**Anthem of the Lost**

  
**Eyes and Remembrances**

  
**Chapter Seven**

  
With a sigh of relief, Jane relaxed her tensed shoulders. She couldn't help her reaction. After Vanaheim, could anyone really _blame_ her for worrying that a very sharp and pointy object would be thrust under her chin again? No, she thought not.

  
Jane found herself breathing heavily, her body feeling weighed down. She slumped to the ground, trying to catch her breath, unsuccessfully.

  
Thor was kneeling by her side then, a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

  
Jane shook her head, struggling for the energy it took to speak. "Hard to.." She breathed, forcing her words as quickly as she could. "..breathe.. Feel like I.. ran for miles.."

  
Thor squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Father told me of the effects the Bifrost has on Midgardians, that it will exhaust your body but will eventually become used to it's travel. You need simply rest and you will feel yourself once more."

  
Jane nodded minutely, so tired she could curl in on herself and sleep for ages, her eyelids, slowly growing heavier.

  
"Can you travel? We are not far from-" Thor's lips were still moving, but she couldn't hear him very well. His voice sounded as it were muffled and far away. Thor stood, holding his hand out to her.

  
With trembling hand, she took his and found him pulling her to stand, only to find that the world had tipped strangely, still moving forward and past Thor's shoulder.

  
The next thing she knew, she was staring at a leaf covered earth and a pair of brown leather clad legs wearing a pair of trousers a lot like hers. Slightly puzzled, she lifted her head, only to find it spinning once more. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight off the nausea when she was suddenly moved. Something was moving her arms strangely and a weight from her back was removed. She struggled to keep her nausea in check.

  
Somehow she kept herself from losing all the food in her stomach and found herself in Thor's arms, held against his barrel like chest, her pack slung over his shoulder. The soft swaying motion he caused in her as he walked was comforting and she felt herself being lulled.

  
She forced her eyes open. No, she couldn't sleep now. She had to find Loki, they had to keep moving. She tried to use anything to keep her awake. Her eyes roamed almost unseeing over her surroundings. It looked like another forest, but not a tame forest like the one on Vanaheim. No this one was feral, shadowed with patches of sun shining through the enormous trees. It looked like a fantasy. Vines hung from above, linking from tree to tree before falling through the air.

  
Jane thought she was beginning to hallucinate. It almost looked like there were stairs running up the trees and at the end of the stairs were intricately carved planks.

  
She blinked a few times, finding it harder to keep her eyes open the more she did so, so she tried to stop, unsuccessfully.

  
There was darkness and that relaxing lulling motion Thor created, accompanied by the sound of heavy foot falls on wood. Even the sound of knocking.

  
It wasn't until she heard another voice that she realized that she had drifted off. Ripping her eyes open, she found herself in a different setting. Wooden walls surrounded her, vines and carved swirls decorated them and the ceiling looked like it had some kind of netting on it, holding lush leaves of all different colors, even some colors she had never seen on a tree before. It looked as if there were tree limbs growing from _inside_ the house, but that couldn't be right.

  
The voice spoke again, distant and hollow to her ears. She glimpsed someone for a moment before it turned, gesturing. The lulling motions started again as it lead them further into the house.

  
Jane tried to find the strength to speak, find the strength to make Thor realize that they couldn't stop. She just needed a few minutes and then she would be fine. They had to keep moving. They _had_ to find Loki, now.

  
But nothing she wanted to convey could be voiced, even as Thor looked down at her. He had laid her on a bed of furs. His lips were moving, and a deep voice buzzed, unable to be understood. She tried to shake her head, tried to tell him with her eyes that they couldn't stop, to no avail.

  
Someone stood over his shoulder, speaking to Thor. She could have sworn she heard the phrase _'protected here'_ but she wasn't sure. She tried to focus on the stranger, but her eyes refused to adjust.

  
The person was all a blur of olive, caramel and pale wisps, strangely. She couldn't make her brain function. Everything seemed jumbled, seemed wrong.

  
After too long of a delay, Jane noticed that Thor had placed a hand on her head, moving close.

  
 _'Sleep.'_ Is that what he was saying? She tried to shake her head, to say no, but again had no strength to do so.

  
The figure behind Thor stepped around him and Thor stepped back. The stranger lifted a hand to her, and she was gone.

* * *

 

  
Thor sighed heavily, too much responsibility bore down his shoulders.

  
"She will be fine, Thor."

Thor looked to the man. He had hoped Jane's mortal body could have sustained at least one more trip through the Bifrost, but apparently not. "I know this and I thank you for what you have done, Keir. She would never have slept. She cannot find it in her to abandon my brother for even a moment, even for herself."

  
Keir smiled. "A ferocious one, is she?"

  
Thor scrubbed his hand over his face. "You've no idea." Thor took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "I must continue in our search. I thank you for your aid and generosity."

  
Keir shook his head. "Think nothing of it. I could not very well turn away the brother of one of my closest friends and his woman. I will look after her, go do what must be done."

  
Thor nodded, turning on his heel and leaving Keir's home, never noticing the gleam in the elven man's eyes.

* * *

 

  
_He was dreaming, dreaming of his memories. He knew they were, he knew he shouldn't be dreaming of her. That it would only give them more to use against him, but he couldn't bring himself to let the dreams go._

  
_Loki had made a new discovery, which led them to where they were now._

  
_Jane sat beside Loki on her couch that had been situated to face the 'tv'. Jane had shown Loki the tv out of boredom but he found himself intrigued with the device. She showed him how to turn it on, flip between channels and raise and lower the volume and that was all it took. Loki now sat fiddling with the tv's remote, switching from channel to channel. He was captivated by the magic inside of the box, but was too proud to openly show it._

  
_"Can I ask you something, Loki?" Jane spoke suddenly, pulling Loki's attention from the moving pictures._

  
_His gaze turned from the tv, a playful smirk on his face. "Ask? Yes, though whether I give an answer? We will see."_

  
_Jane rolled her eyes, but was unable to stop her smile. "Fine. All I wanted to ask was why your eyes keep changing color. One second they are almost ocean green and then for a moment, I swear they are slate blue. Am I just seeing things or is it the light or-"_

  
_"Actually," Loki cut in as he knew she was beginning to ramble. "you are correct. From my understanding my eyes do change, though few know of it. It is a certain.." Loki grimaced. "-_ weakness _of mine."_

  
_"Weakness? How could that be a weakness?"_

  
_"Because in battle it could be the one tell that a foe, if they know of it, could use against me."_

  
_"How exactly?" Jane questioned._

  
_Loki sighed and settled himself more comfortably on the couch. "My mother was the first and only one to notice this. She told me at a young age, when my magic had matured enough to be learned, that while I am utilizing my magic, my eye's color melt to what you called 'ocean green'. The natural color of my eyes is indeed 'slate blue'. All mages have one tell that would show whether or not they are using their magic, mine just happens to be my eyes."_

  
_Jane pondered that for a moment, brows furrowed in thought. "But, that would be simple to hide, just use magic all the time."_

  
_Loki shook his head as he spoke. "Not quite. A temporary fix, yes, but there is a limited supply of magic in one's body. Exhaust that reserve and they would find themselves aching, hungry and in desperate need of recuperation. And if the battle could go for an unseen amount of time, then uselessly wasting one's magic could prove fatal."_

  
_"I see. That could be really bad."_

  
_"Yes. I am quite fortunate to have my eyes be my only tell, and very little difference in color at that."_

  
_Jane's lips parted, ready to speak once more, but the dream slipped from Loki's mind, a new picture began to paint itself. One he treasured but could never fully understand._

  
_Loki was walking down the empty streets of Midgard, his fingers interlaced with Jane's, the woman of his heart. He was dressed in Midgardian clothes, a habit Jane had him form while he was in her company. He couldn't say that he minded much, it was a nice reprieve from his leather and armor though he did feel slightly vulnerable and unprotected._

  
_He wore a pair of faded jeans that hung low on his hips, combated with black leather boots. He wore a white collared, button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. The cuffs of the long sleeves were rolled up his forearm. Somehow he managed not to feel overheated in the Puente Antiguo heat without his magic, though how he didn't know._

  
_Jane squeezed his hand with her own. Once his eyes found her, he couldn't pull them away._

  
_Jane walked leisurely by his side, gesturing with her free hand as she spoke. He had asked her about her work, though to him it seemed a primitive thing, but he tried to understand their technology and machines, if only for her._

  
_Jane slowed to a stop, her eyes searching his face. "You're doing it again."_

  
_Loki smiled as he stopped with her. "And what, my dear Jane, am I doing?" He pulled her left hand to his lips and kissed it, over the vein that ran closest to her heart, feeling his magic meld into her flesh._

  
_"Staring at me with that_ look _you get when you're lost in thought." She turned to stand before him. "What is it?"_

  
 _Loki couldn't stop the fluttering in his chest. Only she could do that to him. Only she looked carefully enough to really_ know _him, other than his mother, and he could do nothing but love her for it. Yes, he loved her. He had known he did for some time now. He kindled the flame, let it grow and grow inside him until he felt he would burst with the emotion, an emotion he thought he would never truly feel._

  
_The words flowed from his lips, unbidden. "I love you."_

  
_Her eyes widen. He had never spoken the words aloud, though he hoped she knew that he did even if he hadn't said it._

  
_He leaned down, his lips brushing gently against hers. She responded instantly, lifting herself to meet his height, pressing up into his kiss. Her arms came around his shoulders, pulling him closer._

  
_His hands snaked around her waist, and that was how his short but sweet kiss that was planned came to be more._

  
_His tongue prodded her soft lips, which she opened for him. Their tongues stroked, licked and caressed one another, becoming a game that they both loved to play, a game of dominance. He nipped her bottom lip, causing her breath to hitch, before smoothing his tongue over the sting. Her answer was to nip his tongue and hold it between her teeth, looking up at him with playful eyes._

  
_Loki couldn't help the smile that formed before pressing his lips over hers, one hand moving to cradle the back of her head. She released his tongue, returning his kiss. Her arms untangled from his neck only to be replaced by her hands. Her delicate fingers ghosted over the flesh of his throat and moved up, her hands cupping his face, fingers caressing his suddenly burning skin. He broke their kiss, taking much needed air into his lungs._

  
_"I know." She replied, her heavy breaths mingling with his. She smoothed her fingers over the features of his face, over his eyebrows, across his closed eyelids, following the curve of his cheekbones and nose to his thin lips. Her eyes traced after her hands before coming back up to meet his eyes._

  
_"I love you too, Loki." She whispered._

  
_His breath caught in his throat. Never in his wildest dreams had those three words sounded as beautiful as when she spoke them._

  
_Loki pulled her closer, crushing her small frame against him as he captured her lips in a hard kiss. All the love in his heart, all the love in his soul was held in that kiss, and her answering kiss held the same sentiment. Her fingers ran through his slicked back hair, disheveling it, before curling in the locks behind his neck. He tried to suppress a groan at the feeling. Opening his eyes he took in the look on her face. It was pure innocence if he had ever seen it._

  
_Her long lashes fluttered open, her eyes holding his as she tipped her head for better access to his mouth. Innocence? No, she was pure seduction._

  
_He suddenly felt a pang of something unknown through his chest. He broke their kiss abruptly, pulling her head to his chest, hiding her from anyone's sight._

  
_"What is it?" Jane questioned, pulling her arms from around his neck to press against his chest with her fingers splayed over his shirt, trying to look up at him. He didn't respond._

  
_His eyes scanned the street, the windows, the doors, but there was no one. His mind revolted at the thought of someone seeing her like this. Instantly he magicked himself and Jane back to the lab, specifically, the closed off office made into a living room._

  
_Once inside, with a flick of his hand, the door locked, along with the windows, whose drapes fell closed._

  
_"Loki?" Jane spoke, finally able to raise her head from the protection of his chest._

  
_Loki's ocean green eyes met hers of amber, and suddenly the flimsy Midgardian lock and drapes felt insufficient. With a growl, he quickly placed his own safeguards around the establishment and then, on impulse, more around the room._

  
_Jane's hands were on the sides of his face, bringing his gaze to hers once more. "What. Is. Wrong?" She spoke slowly, over pronouncing her words._

  
_He opened his mouth to reply, but came up short. Why had he done all this? Yes, he didn't want anyone to see Jane looking as she did. But- this?_

  
_"Protection." He found himself saying._

  
_"Protection from what?"_

  
_Loki's eyes moved to the blinded windows, he still felt that she was too vulnerable, too visible._

  
_"Too many eyes." He growled before he lifted her off her feet. She squeaked her surprise as he moved her to the one place in the room that was not visible from the windows. In that particular corner was housed a couch._

  
_Loki moved Jane to the corner of the couch, using his own body to block any possible view from the damned windows._

  
_"Loki." Jane spoke softly, slowly. "There are no eyes. No one is here. It's okay. It's safe here." She coaxed, her hands moving over his chest, around his back, trying to comfort him._

  
_Even as his eyes roamed over the room, his mind tried to understand the reasons for this feeling. Why he felt it was so abhorrent for anyone to look at Jane. He couldn't understand why, he'd never felt like this before._

  
_"Loki, look at me." Jane coaxed. He couldn't, he felt like if he looked away from the room that a million eyes would see her, would lust after her._

  
_"Please," She whispered, her fingers knotting in the fabric of his shirt. "look at me."_

  
_Slowly, and with many attempts, he ripped his eyes from the room, turning his gaze back to her._

  
_"We're safe." She whispered through swollen lips, swollen from his kisses. Something inside him purred at that thought. "We're okay."_

  
_Her large amber eyes stared straight through him, through his very being, fanning the unbearable burning he felt throughout his body._

  
_Her tongue moved to wet her lips, automatically catching his attention, and he found himself doing the same, wishing he could taste her again. Her eyes seemed to heat, trailing after the movement. She lifted herself a fraction closer and Loki closed the distance._

  
_Their lips met, and this time Jane was submissive under his assault. His tongue slicked past her lips, tasting her sweetness. His hands moved over her small form, down her neck, over her shoulders and arms, to her hips, before he pulled her flush against him. Her arms circled his neck, fingers buried in the curls at the nape of his neck._

  
_He needed her, in the most primal of ways. His fingers smoothed under her shirt, breaking his invasion of her mouth to pull it over her head before abruptly taking her lips again. He touched her, caressed her, committing every minute detail to memory, but it just wasn't enough. Some damned piece of fabric blocked his way to her ample breasts._

  
_He growled low in his throat as he tried to feel for a way to remove it. Jane giggled into his mouth, placing her hand over his, guiding it around her back and directed his fingers to pinch the fabric, causing it to go slack. He removed the straps from her shoulders, tossing the thin material to the floor. He released her mouth, trailing licks, nips and open mouthed kisses down her slim throat, over her collar bone and to the swell of her breasts. His gaze turned to hers, looking up into those lustful eyes of hers as he flicked his tongue over the swell of creamy flesh. He felt her jolt of pleasure at the caress, a soft intake of breath._

  
_"Loki.." She breathed._

  
_He took one erect peak into his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh while he played and pulled with her right nipple with his fingers. She arched into him, urging him closer. Never in all his years had Loki felt such pleasure in the act of pleasing another. His jeans were becoming more and more restraining, painfully so, but he couldn't bring himself to stop his ministrations long enough to remove them._

  
_Loki nipped his way to Jane's right hardened nipple as his hands skimmed down her sides, over the flat expanse of her stomach and to the fastenings of her jeans. He undid them quickly, pulling them free of her legs, leaving her naked of all but her underwear._

  
_He leaned back, pulling a whimper of protest from Jane. He took in the sight of her, her ample curves, her flushed skin, the slight trembling in her frame from the continuous tension of her body. She was gorgeous like this, perfect. Too perfect._   
_With a glare sent to the prying eyes he felt at his back, he moved closer, covering her with his larger frame, another growl coming from low in his chest._

  
_Jane's head was tucked between his neck and shoulders, her arms kept by his chest and her legs hidden behind his own. With his attention so strongly held on the room, he forgot what was to happen next._

  
_Jane's hands began to move over him, smoothing down his chest and unbuttoning his shirt. Her sinful little mouth, hot and oh so soft, plagued his jaw line, his earlobe and throat. Loki found himself gritting his teeth, a soft hissing sound escaping, which she answered with a soft, breathy moan against his skin._

  
_His shirt was pushed over his shoulders, down his back and thrown to the floor with her discarded clothing, but she didn't stop. As her mouth tortured him, she undid his jeans, shoving them from his hips as he lifted himself enough to allow her to do so. He did not wear Midgardian undergarments, it was unnecessary on Asgard, and it was unnecessary here._

  
_Loki kicked the pants to the floor and found Jane looking over him with hooded eyes. "Good god.." She panted, pulling a smile to his lips._

  
_He took her in his arms, pulling her close to his chest, still lost about the ever watchful eyes. He pressed his lips to hers to devour her hungrily. She arched into him, his throbbing member pressed to her abdomen. He bared his teeth for a fraction of a moment, a groan pulled from him before he took her mouth again._

  
_Jane writhed against him, a delicious friction heating his skin to an unbearable heat. He needed her. Now._

  
_He broke their kiss, hands trailing to her legs opening them wide to allow him the access he so desperately needed. Positioning himself before her, he felt her tense as she balled her hands into fists, taking in a sharp breath._

  
_She was obviously struggling to say something, suddenly his raging desire subsided a fraction. He bent his head to brush a soft kiss over her lips._

  
_"What is it, my Jane? If you do not speak it I will not know." She didn't speak._

  
"Jane."

  
_Jane looked up at him through her lashes. "I-" She swallowed thickly._

  
_He remembered this moment; this was the closest he had come to claiming Jane as his own. He knew what she would say next. Her nerves would get the better of her, his strange possessive reactions frighten her. She meant to distract him, calm him, not take it that far. And truthfully, he was glad that he did not bed her that night. Whatever ailed him did not feel.. right. It felt natural, but alien to him, and he did not know why._

  
_Jane's eyes moved over his face with urgency, as if she were trying to memorize his every feature, every minute detail. Slowly, her trembling hands rose to his face, feather soft fingers caressing over his skin._

  
_"I'm sorry." She breathed, a soft sob escaping as tears trailed down her face. Her arms flew around his neck, circling him and pulling him close, her hold as tight as she could manage._

  
_Shock took over him. This wasn't right; this wasn't how the memory had gone. Loki tried to pull back to look at her, but she would not release him as she sobbed uncontrollably._

  
_"Lok-" She choked, a strange guttural sound that was ripped from her throat, silencing her._

  
_Loki's brow furrowed, finally using his superior strength, he forced her back from him, looking into those soft amber eyes and he understood._

  
_This can't be possible... She was here.._ His _Jane... was here._

  
**To be continued...**

  
x0x0x0x0x

  
**Merry Early Christmas or Happy Holidays or whatever you prefer! I hope you guys have a great holiday with lots of family and gifts and love to fill up this months and coming New Year! Consider this a present and more to come soon hopefully.**

  
**With this chapter it kind of bugged me, but it makes sense in my head, how Loki used (or thought) the terms shirt, pants, ect. In the memories he's obviously been with Jane long enough to be put in Midgardian clothing and know what they are called. I don't know. It just feels weird to have him adapting to our time. lol I'm weird.**

  
**And yes, the memory came out a bit animalistic, and I'm sure a lot of people are going to understand what was going on with Loki, but I had to include it. Jane was accommodating what Loki needed, trying to ease whatever it was that plagued him. If it seems OOC, get over it, it fits.**


	8. Chapter 8

  
I do not own Thor, Marvel or any of the known characters in this fiction. If known characters and their lore are different, it is simply my own take or idea.

  
**Anthem of the Lost**

  
**Relief turned to Stone**

  
**Chapter Eight**

  
(Previously:

  
"I'm sorry." She breathed, a soft sob escaping as tears trail down her face.

  
Shock took over him. This wasn't right, this wasn't how the memory had gone.

  
"Lok-" She choked, a strange guttural sound that was ripped from her throat, silencing her.

  
Loki's brow furrowed, finally using his superior strength, he forced her back from him, looking into those soft amber eyes and he understood.

  
This can't be possible... She was here.. _His_ Jane... was _here_.

  
-x-

  
_"I di-n't say it." Jane hiccuped, shaking her head. "I didn't say your name, I ca-n't. F- Frigga put a s- spell-" Her sobs wracked her small frame and Loki found his arms circling her, pulling her firmly against his chest as he tried to understand how she had come to be with him. He understood what she had said of his mother. Frigga bound her from saying his name, so how-_

  
_Norns curse him. He'd been so concerned that Jane would call to him and he would be forced to drag her here, he did not think of his own self calling to her. He grit his teeth for a moment, cursing his lack of strength and for bringing her here._

  
_Loki kissed her temple. "You are not to blame, my Jane, my short comings brought you here. I should have considered that you might feel the same compulsion when I spoke your name. Forgive my not foreseeing this." He said softly, stroking her back gently._

  
_"N- no. I'm glad. I can actually see you this time. You're here!" She sobbed, squeezing him tightly._

  
_Loki couldn't deny the relief he felt that accompanied her presense, though also a soft stab of guilt. He had meant to hide her sight of him in the previous meetings, but only to try and distance her from his pain. He did not think that it would cause her further distress._

  
_Loki didn't speak for a time, simply held her to him, stroking her back and hair soothingly, planting soft kisses until she calmed._

  
_Jane sniffled, mumbling. "Um.."_

  
_"Hmm?" He hummed into her hair._

  
_"I think... I'm naked." Loki could hear the embarrassment in her voice and couldn't suppress a chuckle._

  
_"I do believe you are wear one last piece of clothing."_

  
_"But you're naked..." She looked up at him, her face burning a light shade of pink._

  
_"How very observant, my Jane." Loki smiled._

  
_Jane gave him a mock glare, though she smiled nervously before she braced her hands on his bare shoulders and lifted herself to view their setting._

  
_"Hold on a second! This is in the back at my lab!" She paused a moment before a large grin spread over her lips. "You were dreaming-"_

  
_"And if I was," Loki cleared his throat, feeling a warmth spread under his skin, all too aware that her position brought her breasts flush against him. Damn his own wandering dreams. "it would not have ended any differently. Even in a dream I would not take advantage of one in such a way."_

  
_Jane was still grinning, grinning even wider maybe at his growing reddening face. "No, you would_ never _." She giggled before it was cut short by a squeak as she tried to lower herself back into his lap, her behind falling on his throbbing member. He barely suppressed a groan, though it was made easier with that lovable beet red flush that colored her face instantly as she threw herself back to his chest._

  
_Her breasts pressed lightly against his chest again, her arms around his torso with her head looking over his shoulder while her legs braced on either sides of his hips. Loki chuckled at her nervousness. "Fear not, my Jane. I would not force you anymore than I would in my waking hours, which is not at all."_

  
_He felt her curt nod, even as her skin heated against his. The sensation was nearly maddening. Trying to relieve an ache that was beginning to settle in his back, he shifted. A soft gasp came from beside his ear as his movement jostled Jane against him, brushing his chest against her sensitive breasts._

  
_Of its own accord, his hand moved to her breast, smoothing over her nipple before lightly drawing the blunt of his nail over it, eliciting a soft moan in response._

  
_It took Loki a mere moment to realize himself and tear himself from Jane's hold, pushing himself from the couch and moving to the other end of the room. He pressed the palms of his hands over his eyes. Foolish, that is what he was. He couldn't do this, not here. Not now. He would endanger Jane, too much would be lost, too much would be_ seen _._

  
_"Lok-" Jane choked. Loki didn't look back at her, he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to stop, and he couldn't do that to her. Not here, not now._

  
_The couch creaked as Jane stood, slowly crossing the room stand behind him. He felt the warmth of her hand hovering over his back, but it slowly withdrew._

  
_"What did I do wrong?" Jane whispered, her voice quivering softly._

  
_Loki turned abruptly, taking in her wounded expression and dejected demeanor, instantly wishing to comfort her, to hold her but knowing he shouldn't. "Nothing, my Jane. You have never done me wrong."_

  
_"The- then why-" She choked, trying to keep back a sob as her eyes began to tear._

  
_Not wanting to cause any further tears, he pulled Jane into his arms against his better judgment. "This is not how I want to take you." He murmurs into her hair. "No matter how I so desperately want to."_

  
_She looked up into his eyes before pulling him down slightly and kissing him, sweetly, slowly, before breaking their kiss._

  
_"I want you, Lok-" She chokes trying to desperately to speak his name and he realizes, he desperately wishes to hear it fall from her lips. " I_ need _you." She whispers softly, pleadingly._

  
_Loki shakes his head, urging her to understand. "It's not safe. I would endanger you, I already have by bring-" Her lips captured his mid-sentence, kissing him roughly as her hands move to clutch his sides, nails digging into his flesh._

  
_"I_ need _you." She breathes against his lips before recapturing them again, taking advantage of his breath for air to press her tongue past his mouth. Loki's resolve was fading quickly, he didn't want to fight her, he needed her just as much as she needed him. Nevertheless, he tries once more, to push her away, but his body seems to have no strength against her onslaught._

  
_He kisses her hard as his tongue moves in a passionate dance with hers. His arms wrap around her waist tightly as her arms circle around his back, her nails dragging against his flesh. He presses forward, ushering Jane to step back a few paces until she is on the couch once more with Loki's leg forcing hers apart._

  
_That strange possessiveness dawns him once again and a low growl rumbles from his throat as he bends his head to Jane's neck. She gasps and moans as he nips and scratches the junction of her neck and shoulder with his teeth. His hand moves to cup her breast, rolling one sensitive nipple. His other hand grazes down her chest, down her stomach, finding her undergarments. His fingers find the cloth wet, soaked with her excitement and he finds his mouth watering at the thought of her taste. He wants her. He_ needs _to bury himself deep inside her,_ right now _, but he will not hurt her so._

  
_Jane pulls his mouth's attentions from her neck to her lips, exchanging hot wet kisses between soft whimpers and moans. She writhes beneath him as he pushes aside the fabric to slick his fingers at her entrance. Loki inserts one finger easily before her core tightens around it, pulling a growl of approval from him. Slowly, he retracts his finger before pressing inside her once more, working her walls to relax before easing another finger inside her._

  
_Jane breaks their kiss, unable to catch her breath as he stretches her in preparation for him. Loki finds his control slipping when his mouth moves to her shoulder once more, his body urging him to bite that soft flesh, to mark her as his own so all would know that she is his and his alone._

  
_His teeth drag over her flesh before he forces himself back from the temptation, flicking his tongue over his teeth in hopes of forcing back the urge. Strangely, instead of finding his straight, blunt teeth, he finds them sharpened slightly, no longer flat and even._

  
_Before he can fully try to process this fact, Jane whimpers, a pleading sound as she tries to ride his stilled fingers. Something within him snaps, her actions too much for the rein on his control. He tears his fingers from her, which were met with a cry of need, of desperation._

  
_Forcing her legs apart, Loki settles himself between them, pushing aside the cloth prohibiting his entrance of her, too fraught to remove them or rip them from her. With one quick stroke, he surged inside her, making her scream in pleasurable agony._

  
_She clamped around him, so hot and tight it was nearly painful. Jane was breathing heavily and Loki tried to keep himself still within her, to allow her to adjust. Jane was no virgin, but from this reaction? It had indeed been a long while. Loki found himself glad with that realization. No other would lay a hand on his Jane now. She was his and his alone._

  
_Jane grabbed his bicep, which was braced beside her. Through hooded eyes she stared up at him, panting heavily, as if she were beyond words. But her eyes said everything and more, she wanted him,_ needed _him to move._

  
_Loki began to move, slowly within her, gently even. Jane mewled beneath him, one hand fisted in the sheets as the other still gripped his arm tightly. Her hot breath fell on his face as he leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her thoroughly._

  
_Jane's hips lifted, pressing them closer together and taking him deeper inside her. Loki didn't even try to stop the growl that rose from his throat as he released her lips. His thrusts became rough, more urgent and wild, his teeth aching to bury into the soft flesh of her shoulder._

  
_His eyes held hers, filled with raw carnal desire, as her moans rose and mixed with his from behind gritted teeth. Jane's arms circled his neck, nails digging into the flesh of his back with a sweet mixture of pleasure and pain._

  
_Loki felt his release climbing ever closer and Jane was nearly over the edge. It was then that he noticed the strange blue encompassing the room. It was faded, bleak and filled him with a dark sense of foreboding. He moved to hold Jane closer, to protect her from whatever was to come, but where his hand should have met her tender flesh, instead met thin air._

  
_Abruptly Loki turned his attention back to her. The color had seeped into her as well, it seemed as if Loki was the only one untouched. Her eyes darted around frantically from his hand, which glided through her side, to trying to find the cause of the distortion before she suddenly jumped with a yelp of surprise. Instantly she looked down at herself and smoothed her hands over her shoulder before another shriek was ripped from her and she slapped a hand between the juncture of her throat and shoulder. Her eyes jerked to his, wide and full of terror._

  
_"T- tell me this is you." Her voice soft and trembling. "Please tell me this is you doing this!" She nearly screamed._

  
_Loki could only look at her dumbfounded, he didn't understand. It was then that the blue began to fade slightly,causing his surroundings, and Jane, to slowly vanish. He snapped from his stupor then, trying desperately to take her by the shoulders._

_"Jane. Jane! Listen to me! Tell me what is happening!" He yelled, trying to get through to her past her panic._

  
_Breathing quickly. "Hands.. m- mouth.. t- touching me." She sobbed. "You're disappearing! Don't! Don't go please!" She screamed, though it came muffled to his own ears as if she were moving farther away as well._

  
_Before he could open his mouth, their small dream faded away at a faster pace. "Jane! I'm sor-" He choked._

  
_Jane was gone. And he was left to the darkness once more._

  
"Oh no, not just the darkness." _A dark chuckle surrounded him._ "Quite the secret you've shared."

  
_Suddenly, it felt as if Loki's blood had begun to boil. And so he did the only thing he could do._

  
_Scream._

  
-x-

  
Jane was jolted awake, those hands moving from her shoulders to her breasts. Screaming, she pushed against the large shirtless figure above her. Finding that to be futile, she tried to work her hands between the mouth latch onto her throat.

Somehow she managed to shove him away and was met with heated olive eyes and a soft chuckle.

  
"He was telling the truth, quite ferocious." The man spoke with a small crooked smile on his lips as long blonde tipped strands of hair fell against her skin. She wanted to shave his head.

  
"Get off me." She poured every ounce of anger she could into those words.

  
The man bowed his head as his shoulders shook with laughter, giving Jane an eyeful of brown rooted hair. "Not even going to inquire my name? Such poor manners." He tsked, looking back up at her.

  
"Manners!?" Jane snapped. "Says the man that _won't get off me!_ " She was screaming again, shoving, scratching and thrashing against him, trying desperately to be freed. Her elbow connected with the side of his face with an agonizing crack and she yelped in pain, cradling her arm to her chest, finding her overcoat and tunic gone and was left with only her black shirt.

  
A deep sigh and the man shifted to the side, laying beside her. "Now was that really necessary?"

  
Jane bolted off the bed the second he moved, taking a quick look of her surroundings. Walls of wood covered in ivy and leaves, two windows and- _Thank god!_ Jane rushed to the door, throwing it open and running through as a hand caught her arm in an iron grip.

  
With a scream, she frantically searched for some way to free herself. Her dagger was gone, so she did the only other thing she could think of. She grabbed for the heavy metal pendant Frigga had given her as they left, intending to stab him with the triangular underside, but the piece slid out from the central knots and revealed a short knife.

  
Before she knew what she was thinking, she turned the blade and stabbed the hand gripping her arm and pulling her back. Her attacker yelled and released her and she was gone, leaving the knife behind.

  
This new room was much the same as the first and Jane made a beeline for the door, yanking it open with one foot out the door before a bloodied arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back inside.

  
The door made a resounding thud as it closed behind her. She fought, scratching and clawing at the man's arm trying to remove it. His other arm came around to steady her thrashing head by grabbing her jaw.

  
He bent his lips to her ear, long hair tickling her skin. She wanted so badly to cut it from his head. Scratch that, just take off his pretty little head and solve the problem.

  
"Now is this any way to treat your host? After I was so hospitable." The man tsked, though it sounded more like a growl as he pressed his hips forward, grinding against her backside, letting her feel his arousal.

  
Jane didn't respond other than stiffening, much to her own amazement. She swallowed thickly before speaking. "Get the hell off of me." Thankfully her voice came out strong.

  
"Why would I ever do that?" He questioned before nipping at her ear. "Loki and I have no qualms about sharing out women."

  
Something within her snapped, she jabbed her fingers into the open wound on his hand. He hissed, tightening his grip on her to the point of pain and she gasped. He released her jaw and wrenched her fingers from his hand, breathing heavily. He turned her roughly in his arms to face him, caging her against his chest.

  
A large grin on his face, he turns back to her. "Mm, a violent one too. This will be fun." He purred as a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance.

  
Jane found herself smiling too as she glared. "I think so."

  
The words were barely past her lips before there was a blur of red and her attacker was thrown from her. She watched with a sick sense of humor as he flew to the other side of the room with a satisfying crash before falling to the floor surrounded by broken belongings.

  
Thor stood in front of her, hammer fisted in his hand. He was angry, that much was obvious. Thor strode across the room as the man slowly got to his feet with obvious discomfort. Thor took him by the throat, shoving him against the wall with enough force to crack the wood.

  
"Is this your idea of _protection_ , Keir?" Thor bellowed, shaking the man ruthlessly. "To assault your charge?"

  
The man, Keir, laughed low before giving a perfect toothy smile. "I don't know what you mean, Thor. I was merely protecting the lady from harming her own self, getting injured in the process."

  
"Bullshit!" Jane yelled.

  
A moment later Mjolnir was smashed into those pearly white teeth and Keir was spitting out blood as he glared at the taller prince.

  
"Are we taking the word of a silly Midgardian over old friends now?" He spat.

  
"When Lady Jane is was so blatantly being assaulted, yes." Thor spoke before, turning his head a fraction without taking his eyes from Keir. "I would have you gather your things Lady Jane, so we may be on our way."

  
Jane nodded and stalked back into the room she woke up in. Spotting her overcoat on the floor, she picked it up, carefully laying it out over the tousled bed while she gathered her scattered belongings. Her pack was left by the door, her tunic thrown to the floor, and her holstered dagger was found thrown in the corner. Her dagger was put on immediately, but before she could put on her overcoat, she _had_ to get that asshole's blood off her damn shirt.

  
She looked at her abdomen with a grimace, touching her fingers to the stained fabric, pulling them away to find them slicked with blood. Spying a water basin in the corner, she crossed to it, grabbing a shirt from the floor, assumably Keir's, and submerged it in the water before dabbing and swiping away the blood.

  
Even removing all she could there would still be an obvious stain on the black shirt. Keir's shirt was now a tinged pink and, out of spite, she threw it against an expensive looking vase, reveling in the sound of the shattering pottery.

  
"Lady Jane?" Thor called, his voice steely but concerned.

  
"I'm fine." She called back before picking up the basin with some difficulty and taking it into the other room. She smiled as Keir watched her.

  
"What are yo-"

  
"Redecorating." She cut him off as she threw that basin to the floor, watching bloodied water soak into the floor, creating a very nice stain. With that she turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Keir cursing her to Hel before Thor silenced him.

  
Jane got her leather tunic on easily enough and then her overcoat with even less trouble. Slipping her pack onto her shoulders and putting on her boots, she turned to leave the room, but as she moved something skidded across the floor. Looking down she realized she had kicked the pendant's knife. Bending to pick it up, she found it too was slick with blood.

  
She grimaced. She wasn't a weapons expert, but even she knew she couldn't sheath it like that. With a quick look back that she hadn't forgotten anything, she turned on her heel and went back to Thor's.

  
Thor didn't turn to her, his eyes fixed on Keir as he seethed with anger. "I would hope all is in order, Lady Jane?"

  
"Almost." She chirped, happily as she stepped closer until she was beside Keir and held up the bloodied knife. "Something has been annoying me that needs fixed before we can go.

  
"Lady J-" Thor was cut short as Keir began to struggle again. In his struggles, Jane easily caught his long brown to blonde locks in her grip, slicing through them easily. Keir froze, his eyes wide with shock as the first strands fell. He didn't move again until she took hold of a larger portion of hair.

  
"You filthy-" As Jane cut away the tresses of hair, Keir made a grab for her but was intercepted by Thor who struck his arm with a sickening crack of bone. Keir cried out in pain before Thor's hammer fell, knocking him unconscious.

  
Thor released the smaller man, letting him fall limply to the floor as he tried to steady his breathing. Watching Keir for a moment, Jane stepped forward, kneeling to finish her work or cutting off those sickening strands.

  
When she was finished, she cleaned the blade as best she could on Keir's trousers and stood. Thor was looking at her curiously and she shrugged, not willing to go into detail of what had happened.

  
"Ready when you are." She tried for normalcy, as if she hadn't just thrown the biggest tantrum of her life but felt she couldn't have failed worse. Still, Thor nodded.

  
"Then let us be going. I cannot imagine that you would wish to linger any longer than necessary."

  
"No, not really. I think I'd be happy to never visit this realm again for... forever." Jane answered.

  
"Alfheim is not so bad a place, this was my error and I am sorry. I put my trust in one who I should not have. I will not make the same mistake again."

  
"Yeah let's not." She swallowed thickly, afraid to ask but needing to know. "Did anyone know anything?"

  
**To be continued...**

  
x0x0x0x0x

  
**The early scene wasn't quite as... heated, as I saw it in my head, but still I'm satisfied with it.**

  
**And I know I said I wouldn't apologize for late posts and this one is SUUUUUUUUUUPER late, but I'm just seriously struggling at the moment and I'm not sure why. I have plenty more in mind for this fic and and abundances of scenes written out, but I'm just struggling for some reason. I've tried asking people to read what I have and give ideas, but they either don't have opinions or just really aren't into the whole Lokane thing. So yeah, hard times. x.x And that's not even getting into life. lol**

  
**But yeah, I'm not dead and I'm certainly not done with this fic, just majorly struggling. If anyone wants to try and help me out, feel free to PM me and we'll see what can happen.**

  
**Thank you guys for sticking with me! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
